Back In The Day
by thepuff92
Summary: Chuck & Serena reflect on their childhood in a drunken stupor! Chair of course, Nate & Serena later. *The day Chuck realizes he's in love with Blair.
1. Pre K Paradise

This is not going to be a one shot! It's the gang throughout the years! Starting from Pre-K to present day! It's my take on the day Chuck Bass realizes he's in love with Blair Waldorf! He seems out of character because he's drunk off his ass! =) Sooo enjoy! I know someone else has their own story throughout the years, but here's my version.

* * *

--

"Chuck! Chuckles! Tell me how you feel about her! You know you like herrr! I see you stare at her all the time…like you're amazed or something!" Serena said in a sing song voice.

Sure her speech was slurring, due to the 8 apple martinis she chugged down, and sure she was hugging her Kate Spade purse like it was her best friend but that didn't mean anything!

She knew very well what she was saying, and she knew for a fact Chuck Bass, all around womanizer since Pre-K, had a thing for her best friend Blair Waldorf.

Nate, Chuck's best friend has been going out with Blair since birth practically, and Serena's always loved Nate.

But that didn't stop Chuck for falling for his best friend's girl. Sure they were still going out for Nate's parents sake but Chuck knew Blair would never go for him.

And that is why he left Nate and Blair alone, to continue their pathetic dance of love.

"I do not. I don't like any one girl. I'm open to every girl! I'm _**Chuck Bass**_ for Christ's sake!" He yelled slamming down his 10th scotch.

How the hell did one of his best friend's Serena, manage to get him drunk and contemplate whether he liked Blair or not?

The thing is the only person who noticed Chuck's crush on Blair was Serena. She always knew he liked Blair, since day one.

"Do too! Who cares if you're Chuck Bass? She freaking gave you that name to begin with! Remember Charles?" She asked grinning widely and winking.

She sloshed the pink liquid of her newly ordered Cosmopolitan and chugged it down. "Admit it Bass…you _likeeeee_ her."

"**Fine.** But Nathaniel can never know this! _Please Serena! Please don't tell him?" _He winced looking around anxiously.

His eyes widened in anxiety as if realizing something horrible. He gasped and grabbed Serena's arm. "Or her! Oh God…she'd shun me for the rest of her life if she ever found out!" He whined, moaning into his hands.

He rested his cheek onto the wooden counter of the bar and gazed up at Serena. She patted his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Your secret's safe Bass!" She said trying to whisper. It came out as more of a loud gasp. She attempted to put her finger up to her lips but missed it by an inch so she was doing the quiet motion to her cheek.

"Thanks Serena…" He mumbled downing another shot. Since when did he get wasted so fast? Since he didn't eat breakfast or lunch...

"So tell me Chuck! Tell me your story with Blair!" She yelled throwing her hands up excitedly. If this had been anyone else they would've kicked her drunk self out a long time ago.

But she was Serena Van der Woodsen, and they'd lose half of their customers if they kicked her or Chuck Bass out.

"W-What!? Why!?" He stammered out playing with his thumbs. He shook his head in disbelief, what the hell was wrong with these two? It was a Wednesday afternoon and they were getting wasted.

"C'mon Bass! You know I'm a sucker for loveee, and I wanna hear your take on all the stories since pre-k!" She motioned to the bartender to get her another Cosmopolitan and she smiled once it was set down on the bar.

"Fineee…but…** only** because I'm drunk! But shh don't tell anybody any of these stories okay?"

She nodded excitedly and sipped some more of her drink. He sighed and rested his cheeks in his hands.

"It all started in…"

---

**Pre-K…**

'_Chuckles! Come here!' Blair whined stamping her hot pink Mary Janes into the sand box._

_She patted her soft chocolate curls and adjusted her plaid headband. She smiled at her blonde best friend Serena who was chasing around Nate._

_Chuck ran over tugging on his brown hair that fell into his dark brown eyes._

_Even for a little kid people could tell he'd grow up to be utterly handsome._

_He straightened out his purple bow tie and smiled his somewhat toothless grin. _

'_What do you want Blair?! My name is Charles! Not…Chuckles!' He yelled poking her so hard she fell onto the sand._

_She frowned and pulled on his black suit causing him to fall on top of her. _

_As they rolled around in the sandbox Nate and Serena smiled at each other and started laughing hysterically._

_They ignored the yelling and screeching that was happening in the sandbox and started chasing each other around the playground. _

_The adults commented on how graceful and beautiful the two golden haired children were._

'_Ow…get off of me!' Blair whined squirming under Chuck's surprisingly strong body._

'_NO! You called me Chuck! Take it back!'_

'_NO! Never!' _

_He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms still trapping Blair beneath him. 'Oh yeah?'_

'_Yeah! I'm Blair Waldorf!' She shouted sticking her tongue out._

'_Fine! Blair Waldorf!' He yelled before suddenly grabbing one of her hands and using his other free hand to tickle her._

_She screeched and burst into a fit of giggles rolling around._

_The teacher ran over and separated the two shaking her head. "Time out for the both of you!"_

_She put them in opposite corners and left the room._

'_This is all your fault!' Blair whined shaking the sand off of her body. _

_Chuck did the same and stuck his tongue out._

'_You're just mad because Nathaniel likes Serenie and not you!'_

'_Shut up CHUCK! I don't care!'_

'_Oh yeah? Prove it!'_

'_FINE!' She marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his black suit. _

_She pressed her lips up against his and backed away quickly._

_She didn't know what it meant, but she did know it was called a kiss. And it was what adults did when they loved someone._

_Not that she loved Chuck Bass. She could never love him!_

_But she saw Audrey Hepburn do it at the end of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and she wanted to see what the big deal was._

_They both stared at each other._

_She crossed her arms and backed away raising an eyebrow._

'_Well?'_

_His eyes wide with shock, he touched his lips and smiled. 'Did you just eat Pop Rocks?'_

'_Yeah…what's it to you?'_

'_Can I have some?' He asked grabbing her gloved hand._

'_Of course! They're watermelon.'_

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

--

Serena giggled and clapped excitedly. "So you were her first kiss! Aww Chuckles! Go you!"

Chuck shrugged and looked around at the now empty bar. "Yeah…she never told you? Maybe she forgot." He said sadly looking down.

She took his shoulders and shook them a little. "Go on tell me another story!"

The bartender shook his head in disapproval and walked towards the opposite end of the bar grabbing a glass for himself. If he had to put up with this drunken confession of love he needed to be wasted as well, but somewhere else.

Chuck laughed and shook his head grabbing the whiskey bottle subtly. "Fine. Would you like to hear every grade?"

She nodded and grabbed her drink chugging it down. "Tell me more!"

* * *

So what'd you think!? I've been wanting to do a fanfic like this for a really long time! R&R please! If you don't I won't know if you like it or not! =) Plus they make me happy! ps: this is set in season one, and Nate & Blair are still going out, Serena & Blair made up, Chair never happened, but that doesn't mean it won't in this story!


	2. Kindergarten Confessions!

_**Chapter 2 is up! =) I love Chairrr yess I do, I love Chairrr how about you! This January 5th thing is killing me! Well enjoy! & if Chuck seems a little OOC it's supposed to be that way. He's drunk & a tad out of it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

--

"Okay…fine S, I'll tell you moreee…" He looked around in a drunken haze for the bartender and pouted a little, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Bartender where'd you gooo!? God fucking DAMN! I can be a betterr bartender than this incompetent moronnnn!" He yelled rocking back and forth on the bar stool.

Serena burst into a fit of giggles and nodded in agreement as she watched some customers leave suddenly.

"Yeah what he saiddd! Go Mr. Chuckles!" She shouted hitting the top of the counter anxiously. As if **that** would really make the bartender return.

She turned towards Chuck giving up on the retrieval of the bartender and hopped in her seat impatiently. "Chuckkk! C'mon tell me another story morninggg glory!"

He sighed out loud and shrugged reaching over the bar and grabbing another bottle of Jack Daniels. He glanced at the old timey clock which was plastered against the wooden walls.

It read 4:15. So most of the lacrosse practice was out, and Nathaniel was sure to come looking for him but he shrugged it off and went back to his bottle.

He uncorked it quickly and took a swig raising it to Serena's mouth. "Want some?"

She scrunched her nose up in disgust and grabbed a bowl of nuts. "No thanks! I like fruity drinks! I'll jusss leave the hard core wasted businessss up to youuu!" She said swaying back and forth.

He chuckled a bit before resting his hands in his lap and looking over at Serena again. "Okayyy well then there was…"

--

**Kindergarten…**

'_Chuckles! Tell Georgie that you like me better than her!'_

_She whined tugging on his black and red argyle cardigan._

_He eyed Georgina up and down and shook his head. _

'_No. I like G, you have Nathaniel anyway!' _

'_Yeah but Natie says Georgie's trying to ruin our friendship, and I wanna be your friend Chuckles!'_

_Even at the age of 5 Chuck knew he liked Blair as more than a friend…whatever that mean for a kid as young as him._

'_I don't care. I'm mad at you!'_

_Blair felt tears spring to her eyes and she sniffled a little tugging on her light pink spaghetti strap dress._

'_Awww B…don't cry!! I hate when you cry!'_

_She let tears fall down her rose colored cheeks and she looked down sadly…_

_She looked back up sadly and held out her arms waiting for him to hug her._

_He smiled and reached out letting his small soft hand wipe away the hot tears from her cold cheeks._

'_All better.' He said before embracing her in a hug._

_They backed away and she grabbed his hand pulling him towards Nate._

'_Good! Now we're friends again! Now you can be Natie's best man!'_

_--_

_Chuck's eyes widened as he looked over at Serena who was wearing a light blue dress. _

_She was rocking back and forth on her heels revealing a toothy grin._

_Georgina was wearing a pale yellow sundress and she was sticking her tongue out at Blair behind her back._

'_W-What?' _

_He stammered out looking around the play room._

_There were dead flower petals spread all over the floor…thanks to Serena._

_And dead weeds, and dried out hydrangeas on the "altar" which was a stack of colorful blocks._

_--_

_Nate grabbed Chuck's arm pulling him behind him. _

'_Me and Blair are getting married!' He said throwing his hands up in excitement._

_Chuck frowned and held back his tears. _

_He pouted and stared at the ground as a brightly dressed Isabel dictated their wedding ceremony._

_She looked like a colorful tree. Dressed up in black French braids, she was as skinny as a twig, with yellow leggings, and a neon purple tube top dress._

_Hazel stepped in behind Chuck and grabbed his hand. _

_Her strawberry blonde pixie cut seemed to make her nose look even more like a button._

'_Don't worry C! You'll get her someday!'_

_He nodded sadly and watched as Nate and Blair got married._

_Serena even brought them her mother's two wedding rings from previous husbands._

_Of course she got in trouble once Penelope, a taller and meaner peer stole them and claimed them as her own._

_He watched Nate and Blair hug and she looked up suddenly and pouted at Chuck._

_He shrugged lifting his hands up a little at the same time and looked down at the ground._

_He didn't know why he was so sad. All he knew was he wanted to marry Blair someday…_

_But it looked like his best friend beat him to it._

_--_

Serena pouted and felt tears spring to her eyes and suddenly spill out onto her warm cheeks. "Chuckles…that is soooo sadddd!" She said hugging Chuck suddenly.

He sighed onto her shoulder hugging her back. "I knoww I knoww…anddd it only got worse later on!"

She pulled away and looked around as she suddenly froze in fear once she saw Nate and the lacrosse team, pass the bar. She covered both of their mouths and leaned in.

"Shhhhh! Natie's outside! We should go to my house! My mommaaa makes the best smoothies!" He nodded and followed her into his limo leaving a few hundreds on the counter top.

He watched the city blur as the driver sped to Serena's house, The Palace. As the pair tripped over each other's feet receiving a few glares they giggled all the way up to her house.

Eric sighed pulling them both in for a hug, which they both drunkly responded to by squeezing him back. "Wow…you guys are wasted. Do you want something to eat?"

Chuck threw a hand up in the air as he collapsed on the couch. "Brrrreeeaaadddd!" Serena burst into hysterics hiccupping a little.

"Same for meeee!" She yelled collapsing onto the egg shaped comforter chair. She sighed adjusting her position so she could face Chuck, her blonde mass of waves falling everywhere.

"So where were weeee Mr. Chuckles?" She asked placing a hand dramatically over her forehead.

Eric laughed clearly amused at the situation and shook his head. "Don't you guys have school tomorrow?" He asked crossing his arms as he toasted two slices of bread.

"Yesssireee! And me, and my good friend Mr. Chucklessss do not give a hoot!" Serena exclaimed kicking her feet into the air, and throwing her hands up in frenzy.

Chuck nodded in agreement and sighed. "Anyway…wait…Eric's here… should he listen to my extravagant story??"

Eric sat down on another love seat they owned and crossed his arms. "What's this story about?"

Serena giggled and made kissy faces at Chuck. "His undyinggg love for my best friend!"

"Blair!?" His voice began to grow louder as he stared at Chuck. Chuck looked down sheepishly and shrugged.

"Maybe…anyway… after the WHOLEE wedding fiasco in Kindergarten…"

Serena nodded at Eric as if telling him she'd inform him later.

--

**Kindergarten…part two!**

_Blair smiled into her pink Chanel sleeping bag as she thought of how proud her mother would be with her._

_She was doing so well in Kindergarten…plus she had a lot of friends to also make her mother proud!_

_She knew her best friend and Natie were sleeping in a tent._

_Georgina had made a fort of custom made Dolce and Gabana sleeping bags, with Penelope and Hazel._

_Kati and Isabel had stuck to sleeping on the floor by joining their hot pink and neon blue Betsey Johnson sleeping bags together._

_She looked over and saw Chuck rustling around in his sleep. _

_His black and blue Armani custom made sleeping bag was rustling against hers._

'_Chuckles! Chuckles! Wake up!' She whispered shaking his sleeping bag._

_He sat up and rubbed his eyes furiously._

_She frowned as he stared at her his usually neat brown hair now disheveled and messy._

_--_

'_I was having a nightmare.' He said sadly moving closer to her._

_She smiled and took his hand. 'What was it about?'_

'_I'd never get married! My dream told me…' He said frowning down at her ring._

_She ran a hand through his hair messing it up a little more and shook his shoulders._

'_You'll get married someday Chuckles! Trust me!' She whispered hugging him._

'_But I wanna get married to you!' He said looking around at all of his sleeping peers._

_She smiled brightly and nodded excitedly. 'When me and Natie divorce we will!'_

'_Promise?' He asked holding out his pinky._

_She nodded and linked her pinky through his. 'Promise.'_

'_B-But what if you two never get divorced!'_

'_Well when I really get married when I grow up it'll be to you! And we'll get married at Tiffany's and then Serenie can be my real bride's maid, and Natie can be your real best man!'_

_He nodded excited at the plan and laid back down. 'Okay Blair... we'll get married at Tiffany's. What about our honey moon?'_

_She shrugged and laid back down with him. 'Dunno what that is but it sounds nice…'_

_He shrugged and looked up at the colorful ceiling with her._

'_Dunno either…Bart won't tell me. I think it's where the bride and groom go to celebrate! And then they kiss!'_

_She giggled and closed her eyes, and yawned a little. 'Let's go to Bora Bora then. I heard it's nice there…'_

_He drifted off to sleep and nodded. 'Sound's nice…'_

_--_

Eric shook his head in disbelief and watched Serena stare up at the sky in amazement. "There's no way that the Blair and Chuck you mentioned in this story are the same people we know today."

Chuck sighed dramatically and shook his head at the ceiling. "Wellll Mr. Van der Woodsen…they are! And they're farrrr goneee! Cause she's in love with Mr. Natieee and not Mr. Chucklesss."

Serena smiled to herself and looked over at Chuck. "Any more- Kindergarten stories Mr. Chucklessss?"

She giggled at the hiccup in her speech and watched Eric stare at Chuck still in shock mode. "Yeah Chuck tell us another story."

Chuck shrugged and tapped a finger to his chin. "I have un importante one for yaa! And then that's all for today…tomorrowww people we are moving on to first and second gradeee!"

Serena giggled at Chuck's lame attempt at Spanish or Italian or whatever he was speaking. Whatever she was never good with languages. Especially when it was extremely slurred.

"This might be one of the funnier stories…"

--

_He paced around the room tugging on his dark blue swimming trunks._

_It was his 5__th__ birthday and he needed to have the best birthday party invented._

_He invited all of his friends, which was everybody who went to Kindergarten, and a few first graders._

_He was even a charmer at a young age._

_He rubbed the sun tan lotion all over his body as he slipped on his black and blue framed Aviators._

_He watched Serena and Nate chase each other around in their matching green bathing suits._

_He squinted as he felt drops of water fall onto his brown hair._

'_HEY! Stop that!'_

'_Oh sorry Chuckles! I just went into your pool! It's nice and cold! Wanna come in with me?'_

_He smiled up at Blair and took off his glasses letting them drop to the floor._

_She looked like an angel…or one of those really pretty fairytale princesses._

_Her bright pink floral one piece was ruffled at the top, and at the bottom lining._

_She giggled tossing her now wet headband next to his glasses and grabbed his hand._

_--_

_He held onto her hand as they jumped into the three feet pool, landing on top of the neon green inflatable lounge chair._

_She smiled at him poking his skin. 'I think you got sunburn Chuckles!'_

'_Nooo Blair! I used spf 35!'_

_She smiled at the sun and closed her eyes. 'I like the sun…it's so pretty and bright.'_

'_You're pretty.' He said smiling up at the sun with her._

_She squinted one eye at him and stuck her tongue out at him. 'And you're bright!'_

_They giggled as they splashed water at each other before eventually falling in._

_They chased each other around before Serena and Nate noticed them and jumped on top of them both._

_Serena landed on Blair and Nate landed on Chuck._

'_Ahhhh!' They all yelled in unison._

_The parents ignored their play fighting and continued to sip on their margaritas._

_Serena and Chuck ended up going over to Nate and pulling down his trunks._

_Everyone gasped and pointed, and began to laugh at Nate's nude self._

_Blair sloshed through the water towards Nate before pulling up his pants quickly._

_Nate burst into tears and ran over to his mom and dad crying hysterically._

_Chuck, Serena, and even Blair were punished for a whole week._

_But the four became even closer, sticking together and always being there for each other._

--

Chuck sighed and closed his eyes. "Sooo Van der Woodsen's what'd youu thinkkk?" He slurred out turning back onto his back.

Serena smiled brightly before closing her eyes. "That was a funnyyy story Mr. Chucklesss! When we wake up tomorrow we'll keep telling storieess! Kay?"

Chuck nodded and drifted to sleep, before Serena in turn drifted off to sleep. Eric chuckled a little before pulling out two Advil's for each of them.

He knew there were more stories and for some reason couldn't wait to hear the rest of them. One thing was for sure…Drunk or not… Chuck had it bad.

* * *

_**Soooooo....do tell what you thought of this chapter! R&R please =) Because if you don't it'll make me not think you don't like the story! Thanks to everyone who does review, it makes me really giddy! I hope you all like this story! & I also hope their drunk language isn't toooo confusing ha ha. I'll update soooon!**_


	3. First Grade & First Love

So this is a reallyyyy long chapter! It's only first grade, but I really hope you all like this chapter! I worked really hard on it...but I'm not too sure if I did such a good job on it. *By the way: The stories he tells are from his Point of View, he doesn't make up anything! =) ENJOYY! & Thank you for all the lovely reviewss!

* * *

--

Eric yawned and began to stretch his arms over his head. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he attempted to stifle another yawn.

He saw a mass of blonde hair and then heard a groaning noise. "Eric…stop stomping around…" He laughed a little and looked over at the clock next to the fridge.

"Serena you're hung over, and we have school today. It's already 7:39!" Serena shot up rubbing her blood shot eyes and gasped throwing a spare pillow at Chuck.

"Chuck wake up! We have _school_ today!" Chuck groaned and turned over only opening one eye.

Somehow he still managed to glare at the Van der Woodsen's even with just one eye open.

"Chuck C'MON! Get ready!" Serena yelled grabbing her head in pain.

She turned to Eric and frowned. "Where's the Advil?"

Eric pointed to the kitchen counter, where two glasses of water were set and two pills for her and Chuck were spread out.

She grabbed the two red pills washing them down with a big gulp of water and ran towards the bathroom in frenzy.

"Shit…I should've **never** gotten drunk last night." She mumbled brushing her teeth furiously.

She heard her phone go off in the living room and cursed loudly as she brushed her numerous amounts of tangles out.

'Just Dance' blasted over and over again.

--

Chuck groaned out in frustration and grabbed the Blackberry pressing the green call button furiously.

"What?!"

His voice was hoarse and deep, but still managed to contain a tone of grouchiness.

Eric smirked raising an eyebrow.

He knew Serena had a fave five, and he also knew that Serena only had one person that she used that ring tone for… Blair.

"Um…_hello_ to you too… Chuck? Why are **you** answering S's phone?"

"Oh…Blair…_shit_…" He cursed silently to himself and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Serena is currently in the bathroom, me and her went to a bar last night…to celebrate the end of midterms. And we got a bit-"

"Wasted?" She concluded, ending it off with a light hearted laugh which filled up his ears.

He felt his stomach flip, and his heart began to pound against his chest.

He began to smile a little and he was sure she was about to hear it through the phone.

"Yes…I believe that would be the accurate word in this situation."

She chuckled again making his smile grow wider.

"So will I be accompanied by my best friend's, and your lovely appearances today?"

Serena stormed out of the bathroom with her uniform on from the night before and glared at Chuck. "_**Give me the phone Chuck**_."

He laughed into the phone and mumbled a little.

"Looks like no, at least not by me. Your best friend is most likely contemplating what kind of reprimand, or suffering she'll put me through. Bye Blair."

"Bye Chuck." She giggled into the phone.

He smirked at Serena and tossed her the phone as he shuffled over to the Advil and water.

He gulped the pills down and glanced at Eric who was watching him in clear amusement. "You know I _could_ write you an absent note."

Chuck looked over at Eric again, and pondered the thought before nodding his head.

"Excellent idea, I'll make sure to reimburse your needs as well. Anything drugs…alcohol…fake IDs…do you want call girls? Or call boys in your case?"

Eric laughed at the open minded statement and shrugged. "No thanks Chuck, its fine."

Chuck heard his phone begin to vibrate. He ran over to it and smirked as he saw 'Nate: Incoming Call'

--

"Yeah…mhmm …yup B, I'll see you soon! I'm leaving the house now!" Serena said excitedly.

She began to search for her green Cavalli custom made tote in panic.

"Nathaniel! No…I'm not showing my face at school today." He said sitting back on the couch.

"Um…B, hold on. I'll call you right back."

Chuck smiled into the phone and mumbled something about 'weed…later…8:00…send my limo…' and then hung up.

Serena glared at Chuck and crossed her arms. "Chuck you have to go to school! Midterms just ended! You can't keep missing school all the time."

Chuck shrugged and pointed a finger at her brother. "Well your brother isn't as apprehensive loosen up S, I'll get you some weed if you need some extra help. Nonetheless I did well on each and every one of my midterms…deep gratitude goes out to Todd Sung."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking over to her brother.

"Listen S, if you don't attend school we'll go out to eat somewhere, my treat. And **maybe** if you behave well enough I'll throw in an extra drink."

Her eyes widened and she paced around the room before dialing into her phone. "Hey B…looks like I'm not going to make it today! Yeah I'm sending Chuck home, I'll see you later?"

She smiled into the phone and hung up sitting back down on the egg chair. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow an extra Cosmopolitan intrigues you that greatly? Or is it my presence you can't get enough of?" He asked smirking a little.

"You're gross Chuck, and no. But I know that this is a one time option…sooo I might as well take you up on your offer."

--

He nodded in agreement and sat back down on the couch laying back. "Well I presume you're correct on that statement..."

Serena nodded looking up at the ceiling and sighed. "So where do you want to go? Oh I almost forgot…I also think you should tell me some more stories!"

Eric cleared his throat and sat down on the love seat again... clearly interested on how this topic would turn out.

"Yeah Chuck, it'll at least make the day a little more entertaining!" Serena and Chuck snapped their heads in Eric's direction and smiled.

"Hey Eric…I'm sure mom won't care too much if you miss school…plus she's in Tuscany with Eleanor."

Eric smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. He turned to look over at Chuck and smirked a little.

"Do you even remember why you started telling these stories Chuck?"

Serena looked away trying to bite back a laugh and looked back at Chuck.

"No, only to a certain extent…" He looked over at Eric and then at Serena noticing they both had bright smiles on their faces.

"Umm…well you see Chuck. You kind of admitted your love for my best friend last night." Serena said smirking a little waiting for his reaction to shine through at any moment.

--

"WHAT!?" Eric burst into laughter, as did Serena. Chuck's eyes were still wide in shock and he shook his head.

"You're…kidding right? Is this some kind of assessment? I don't recall such events." He questioned with a tone of fury.

"No not exactly. You admitted to being in love with Blair, and _then _you started telling me **_all _**these stories." She said shrugging a little.

He sat up in shock staring at the both of them and shook his head angrily. "_Fuck this_…I'm going to school."

Serena stood up and stormed towards him. "If you go to school Chuck… I will murder you. You just made me miss a day of school, and Hazel and I have been competing for the perfect attendance record."

He nodded lost in thought and sighed covering his face with his hands. "Why the hell did I tell you these stories?"

"Because **you** were_ drunk_." Serena and Eric said in unison before reverting back to laughter.

Chuck groaned and closed his eyes before opening them back up and looking around the house. "Well do you happen to have some scotch…or drugs? Because there's no way I'm telling any story sober."

Serena nodded at Eric and he stood up walking over to a cabinet pulling it open. "All the scotch, vodka, and whiskey you could ever want…or **need** in your case."

--

Serena frowned as Chuck downed a 5th shot. He could already feel his mind blurring and he felt like a permanent smile was settling on his face.

She felt a little weird watching Chuck get drunk.

She thought it would be a bit unfair if he began to tell her and Eric stories, while she'd be sober fully aware of how embarrassing he sounded as he slurred on every word excitedly.

She sighed and took the bottle taking a huge gulp of the dark brown liquid.

She felt the alcohol burn her throat and sting the inside of her body as it traveled down her throat. But it numbed her mind and she sat back smiling a little.

Eric's eyes widened as he watched Serena gulp down the alcohol. "Serena?"

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey it's only fair! I suggest you stay sober to make sure you remember allll of these storiesss!"

She could already feel her speech slurring and she watched Chuck as he laid back on the couch closing his eyes. "I don't remember where I left offfff…"

Serena giggled and shook her head. "Me neitherrr! Ericc?"

Eric grinned and let his feet dangle off the arm rest of the love seat. "I think you moved on to the first grade."

Serena clapped excitedly and threw another spare pillow at Chuck to urge him on.

Chuck laughed and stared up at the ceiling. "Alrighttt…here it goes…"

--

**First Grade…**

_He walked into the school taking a seat at a desk and smiled as he saw Nate, and Blair walk in together._

_Nate was wearing a dark green polo and khaki slacks and Blair was wearing a white and blue striped tank top with white shorts._

_He frowned once he realized they were hand in hand smiling brightly at everyone in the classroom._

'_Chuck!' Nate called out running over to his best friend._

_Chuck smiled and stood up quickly while smoothing out his pink and white striped sweater. _

_He hugged his best friend quickly and smiled at Blair revealing a few missing teeth._

_She smiled back revealing a toothy grin as well and shook his hand._

'_Chuckles.'_

'_Waldorf.'_

_He watched Nate search the room but stopped looking around once he heard a door slam open._

_--_

'_Hellooooo…' She scanned the room and smiled brightly._

'_Everyone!' Serena yelled throwing her hands up in the air._

_Her light pink tube top rose up in the front revealing a bright purple and yellow butterfly._

_Blair gasped and ran over pulling her best friend into a bear hug._

'_You got a tattoo??' She cried pointing at her best friend's smooth and tan tummy._

'_Oh it's fake! My mama got me and Eric a book of em' see!?' She shouted chewing on a Twizzler._

_She shoved the book of tattoos into Blair's pale and clammy hands._

'_I want one!' Blair yelled catching everyone's attention._

_All the kids ran over and stared at the book in awe._

_Chuck walked over casually and eased his way next to Blair, as Nate towered over Serena._

_He pointed to a pink heart with stars surrounding it. 'That one. Choose that one!'_

_She smiled at Chuck and pouted at Serena. 'Can I have it? Pleaseee pleaseee?'_

_Serena giggled and nodded excitedly cutting it out carefully. 'Here yaa go!'_

_--_

_After most of the book was emptied Nate and Chuck were sticking car and skull tattoos on each other unsuccessfully._

_Serena and Blair had already covered each other's arms and legs in glittery tattoos. _

_Nate ran over to Serena and tugged on her shirt. 'Serenieee I have to show you something!'_

_Serena nodded excitedly and waved goodbye to Blair as they ran out of the classroom. _

_The teacher was at his desk sleeping and everyone else was running around screaming and crying._

_Blair looked over at Chuck who was poking at all of the sticky tattoos he covered himself with._

_She skipped over to him and rested her elbows on the desk leaning in to inspect his tattoos._

'_I like that one!' She exclaimed poking a tattoo that was a fiery red dragon._

'_Me too! So where'd Nathaniel and Serenie go?' He asked looking around._

_She shrugged and looked outside at the garden. 'Dunno… Chuckles are you boyfriend girlfriend with Georgie?' _

_He frowned and shrugged. 'I guess…she told me she was my girlfriend...'_

_She smiled brightly and looked over at Georgina as she glared at Blair scribbling green circles onto a blank sheet of paper._

'_Yayyy! Maybe you two can get married now!'_

_He shrugged again and looked down at the tattoos sadly. 'Yup…'_

_--_

Chuck sighed breaking Serena out of her tear filled trance.

Even Eric's eyes were glistening with tears. "That's **so** heartbreaking Chuck." He mumbled sniffling a little.

Chuck sighed and wiped a lone tear off his cheek quickly.

Thankfully Serena was too preoccupied tearing up, and Eric was too busy staring at the ceiling for them to notice.

He cleared his throat and glanced at Serena. "You see Ericccc Vanderwoooseenn, Nathanielll and your sisterrr were in loooove with each other since birth!!

Butttt the Captain and Eleanor figureddd that makinggg Blair and Nathanielll become the 'golden couple' was a great idea for image, and businessssss!"

He sneered a little and tried to cover up his hurt but it failed once Serena sighed and pouted at Eric.

"He's got a pointtt brother! Me and Natie alwaysss loveddd each other like…Aurora and that princeee dude!"

Eric laughed at Serena's fail attempt at a simile, before looking over at a forlorn Chuck. "You can stop telling stories if you want."

Chuck waved his hands dismissively and cleared his throat. "I'll warn you both! That um…my storiesss range from really goodddd to…reallyyyy…sad…"

Serena and Eric nodded in unison and waited for Chuck to continue. "Okayyy well then there was the wholeeeee Valentine's Day fiasco…"

"Ooh sounds dramatic…" Eric said glancing at Serena. Serena was dancing in her egg chair and started to giggle.

"This is whennnn III knewww…our little Chucklesss over hereee liked my Blairrr bearrr!"

Chuck grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "Ahhhh yes…"

--

**First Grade…part two… (Towards the end of the school year)**

_Chuck nervously tugged at his father's grey and white pinstriped suit. 'Dad…I'm nervous.'_

'_Chuck don't be foolish. It'll be alright. I sent your teacher a bill for the months you've missed.' His father said with his usual cold stare outlining his handsome features._

_Chuck had missed the months of December to May due to Bart's business deals. _

_He couldn't leave his son at home, because no one was there to take care of him._

_He didn't trust the caretaker enough to leave Chuck alone, and he also couldn't leave him with someone else's family._

_The Captain and Anne had been too busy with their own family issues and major business deals._

_Nate missed Chuck terribly. _

_He'd draw pictures of him and Chuck as various superheroes and throw them out in frustration and tears, when The Captain said his best friend wasn't coming back._

_Serena missed Chuck as well, but Lily couldn't take care of another child. _

_She was too busy with her workload and was struggling enough to support her two children._

_Serena would write letters to Chuck about school, and what he missed and she'd always sign it messily with a 'Love, Serenie =)*' at the end._

_And as for Blair she and Georgina grew closer thanks to the departure of Chuck._

_Although Blair might have missed Chuck the most. _

_Her best friend from the guys was gone leaving her with Nate and Serena who would always chase each other throughout school._

_She collected various tattoos, colorful and oddly patterned bowties, and three bags of Watermelon Pop Rocks that reminded her of Chuck and stored them away in a black shoe box…from her mother's clothing company._

_--_

_As he approached the school nervously he let go of his father's cold hand._

'_Chuck.'_

_He turned around to face his father and smiled brightly._

'_Yes dad?'_

'_It'll be fine…okay?'_

_Chuck nodded quickly before turning around and facing the school._

_He heard some adults comment on how well dressed the Bass family was._

_He looked down at his outfit and sighed. _

_As usual he was wearing an oddly patterned sweater that was purple and a pale yellow._

_He wore a casual colored pair of dress pants, and black loafers._

'_CHUCK!' He heard his name get shout out as all the kids stopped and turned around in surprise._

_He turned around and saw Nate running over with a huge smile on his face._

_Even he looked a little different._

_He seemed taller and a little older with his bangs falling into his bright blue eyes._

_--_

_Before Chuck could say anything Nate pulled him into a bear hug and Chuck squeezed his best friend back._

_Feeling like the weight was lifted he shook his best friend's shoulders. _

'_Dudeeee! I missed you! How are you? How was Bangkok, France, London, and Tokyo?!'_

_Chuck laughed a little surprised by how excited Nate was._

'_I'll tell you later! Come over tonight!!! Bart bought me a Playstation!'_

_Nate high fived Chuck and wrapped his arm around his shoulder._

'_I'll tell my mom!'_

_They laughed for a bit before Chuck got attacked by a bunch of their friends, with hugs, high fives, and greetings._

_But that's when he spotted her._

_And he felt his heart start to beat extremely fast._

_--_

_She hugged Serena and he watched her pull on Serena's pale white dress that matched her own._

_She turned her head slightly and her doe like eyes settled on Chuck._

_He could tell she was surprised because her eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath of air._

_She ran over pushing everyone out of the way and jumped on Chuck giving him a huge hug._

'_I never thought you were coming back!'_

_He smiled onto her shoulder and once they backed away she looked at Nate and hugged him._

_She turned to Chuck and grabbed both of his hands swinging them back and forth._

'_We missed you Chuckles! I have something for ya at my house!'_

_Serena giggled and hugged Chuck excitedly. 'Me too Chuckie! You need to come over!'_

_He nodded trying to follow the squeals, and fast words that were coming out of the pair of best friend's mouths._

_Nate smiled and looked over at Chuck and stared at Blair._

_She was staring at Chuck with her dreamy look in her eyes..._

_She seemed happier than she had been in weeks. _

_Her cheeks were showing a rosy color again, and it seemed like her eyes were sparkling a little more._

_He shrugged off the feeling and gazed at Serena._

_Even her smile seemed to be a bit brighter._

_The gang was back!_

_--_

_Once he got to school it seemed like he had a lot more new admirers to add on to the old ones._

_Georgina was still begging him to be her boyfriend and he finally gave in._

_Realizing Blair and Nate were going to stay with their 'love' for a while. _

_Serena giggled and pulled Chuck over to an empty desk, attempting to whisper._

'_Chuck! How are you and Georgie?'_

'_Dunno…I don't really like her.'_

_She noticed he was staring at Nate and Blair who were chasing each other around the classroom._

'_You like B!'_

_He covered his mouth in shock and stared at Serena._

'_How'd you know!!!? Oh don't tell her Serenie'_

_Serena nodded and pinky promised Chuck before glancing back at Nate and Blair._

'_Wanna hear a secret Chuckie?'_

_He nodded and leaned in closer._

'_I like Natie…a lot.'_

_Chuck smiled whispered back. 'It's our secret!'_

_--_

_After Chuck received all the letters from Serena, and all the crumpled drawings from Nate… (Well the ones he managed to find) he smiled brightly and looked over at Blair._

_She was watching the television intently staring at the animated cartoon._

'_Hey B…you had something for me?'_

_She turned to face him and nodded excitedly pulling out a big black box._

_He took it and opened the top._

_He smiled brightly seeing all the bright colors, of stripes, polka dots, checkered, and star covered bowties._

_Then he pulled out the tattoos and showed them to Nate who pumped his fist in the air._

_Then he stopped at the bags of Pop Rocks and felt his cheeks warm up._

_Blair smiled shyly and sat next to him._

'_See I did miss you Chuckles.'_

_--_

Serena nodded lost in thought and glanced over at Eric who was smiling widely. "Wow…you really did always like Blair."

Chuck remained silent and looked at his hands before clearing his throat.

"Yeahhhh…whateverrrr." Serena giggled and shook her head.

"Don't deny it Chucklessss! I have a good story actually!!! It's from second gradeeee though!"

Eric nodded his head but stopped looking back at Chuck. "Wait…what about the rest of first grade?"

Chuck shrugged and yawned a little. "Ehhh…not much happened…juss a lottaa poolll partiesss, and birthdayssss…that's aboutttt it!"

Serena nodded in agreement and sat up excitedly. "I have oneeee for you lovely gentlemennn!"

Eric and Chuck sat up staring at Serena. "Go on…" Eric said watching her inch forward.

"Wellll you seeeee…"

* * *

Next chapter...Serena tells some stories she remembers from Second Grade, shocking ones & funny ones! =) Please **R&R** it makes my dayy! Btw if you have any suggestions for some stories feel free to tell me them! I really hope nothing confuses you, or seems out of place! BTW if I seem to be bashing Georgina I'm not...she's just psychotic. I actually do like her though =)


	4. Second Grade Holiday!

_**Yayyy for all the lovely reviews! You people are the one's who make me keep on writing! =) Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! BTW if you see Serena mispronouncing Valentine's Day it's done on purpose :] Beware there's some bashage of Georgina again...because I think it's funny haha**_

* * *

"Mr. Chuckless got a tad confused…the V-day fiasco was in Second Grade…my _favoriteee_ storyyy!" Serena exclaimed dancing a little in excitement.

Chuck laughed and shook his head. "Offfff** course** it isss!"

Eric watched them both in full curiosity and sat back grinning. "Well is someone going to tell the story?"

Serena giggled and nodded studying her light pink nails. "Alrightttt well you see…"

_--_

**Second Grade… (The Valentine Day Fiasco)**

_Most of the year had flown by every Holiday was basically ruined…for example._

_--_

_**Halloween:**__ Lily and her ex lover, who was once a famous rocker ended up making out at a Dress Outrageous block party in the The Village…basically leaving Lily to ban Apple Martinis, leather cat suits, and the Lower East Side all together. _

_Lily in turn forgot to buy her daughter the bumble bee costume, Serena wanted, and the fireman costume Eric begged for._

_Serena successively made Chuck ditch his businessman costume…by bribing him with Vintage Matchbox Mustangs Eric had._

_She forced Blair to forget about her Disney Princess costume (Snow White), by promising her best friend a trip to Juicy Couture with Lily._

_And she nearly begged Nate to tears to ditch his Batman costume…but once he heard Chuck wasn't dressing up he decided he wouldn't either._

_Although the gang didn't dress up for Halloween they all ended up going to a Halloween Party, (which Dorota had successfully driven them to)…that Georgina was throwing. _

_She was dressed up as a Playboy bunny although none of the kids knew what that was…besides Chuck._

_And once he told Nate what a Playboy bunny was…well let's just say Nate couldn't control his blushing or laughter throughout the party._

_--_

_**Thanksgiving:**__ Eleanor threw a Pilgrim party for each model she designed for…which Heidi Klum and Tyra Banks attended bringing the rest of their model friends to the Penthouse. _

_Once Bart had maneuvered his way into each of the model's scantily clothed pants Eleanor kicked his drunken Bass out._

_Lily ended up making out…and throwing up all over the photographer._

_The Captain would occasionally flirt with every model, especially Heidi Klum, which resulted in a catfight between Anne and Heidi Klum._

_Once Eleanor kicked everyone's drunken asses out the kids were left at her house playing video games with Dorota._

_Dorota didn't know how to work the controller half of the time occasionally asking…_

'_Mister Chuck…how does one work controller?'_

_And once he'd show her she'd immediately go back to forgetting how to use it…claiming 'Poland behind in technology! America advance!'_

_--_

_**Christmas: **__Chuck's dad left him at Nate's parent's house to attend a huge business deal in Tokyo…leaving him heartbroken and emotional._

_Once Nate and Chuck exchanged gifts he began to realize that he'd be best friends with Nate until they died…he knew that Nate would never let him down, or abandon him._

_Serena's mom left her and Eric home alone to buy them both their last minute gifts._

_And Blair was alone as well because Eleanor had joined Lily._

_Dorota tried to calm down Blair's temper tantrum, because not only did her father leave them recently…but her mother was out at 5__th__ Avenue on Christmas Day._

_Everyone was basically heartbroken the holiday of Christmas because all of their family left them alone…besides Nate._

_But that didn't mean his holiday wasn't ruined…_

_He'd overheard his mother and his father arguing about a business deal before he peaked his head through the slightly opened door._

_He saw his father suddenly slap his mother across the face with force and began to hysterically cry running back over to Chuck._

'_Chuck…Chuckles…Are you awake?'_

_--_

_His best friend sat up groggily rubbing his eyes._

_He looked over at Nate and frowned realizing his best friend had tears streaming down his face._

'_What's wrong Nathaniel?' He asked pulling his best friend into a hug._

_Nate didn't move and let himself be embraced by his best friend._

'_My dad just hit my mom…' He cried shaking even harder into Chuck's chest._

_Chuck gasped and felt his eyes tear up._

_He couldn't stand seeing his best friend this way. _

_He was so used to Nate being carefree, always chasing around everyone, especially Serena._

_So he did what he thought was best he reached over leaving one arm wrapped around Nate and called Blair from the house phone._

'_Blair…you need to call Serenie so you two can come here…I'll call Bart to let me use the limo to pick you two up…okay…okay…see you soon …'_

_After what seemed like an hour they heard a knock at the oak door and Nate stood up sniffling a little._

_Chuck walked him to the door with his arm around Nate's shoulder and opened the door slowly._

_There stood Serena and Blair in matching Hound's Tooth trench coat's and black boots._

_They both shivered a little and let go of each other's hands smiling brightly._

'_Merry Christmas!' They giggled pulling the four of them into a group hug._

_Serena handed Chuck a black bag and Nate a green box._

_While Blair handed Nate a red and white polka dot bag and then handed Chuck a blue and purple striped bag._

_--_

_Blair watched Nate's eyes light up as he opened Serena's present which was a dvd of Good Fellas, and then smiled brightly at Blair when he pulled out a bag of his favorite chocolates from Tuscany._

_He pulled them both into a hug and sat back on the couch still smiling at Serena._

_Chuck smiled at Serena and mouthed 'Thank You' as he pulled out a dvd of Scarface._

_Chuck and Nate grinned at each other and high fived each other excitedly promising they'd spend a day watching the dvds together._

_Chuck touched the colorful bag Blair had given him and unwrapped the bright gold wrapping paper pulling out a scarf._

_A 100% cashmere red and white scarf, with the initials CB on the bottom in gold script._

_He smiled brightly and attacked Blair with a hug._

_Serena smiled knowingly and watched as Blair raveled the scarf around his neck and looped it around hers giggling._

_--_

"Ahem…Serena as much as I like this story…where's the Valentine day fiasco?" Eric asked staring at Chuck who was playing with his scarf, that had fell to the floor earlier.

He was watching Chuck's face as it washed over with sadness, and then became unreadable.

Serena pouted and threw her hands up. "III'm getting thereee brotherrrr! Gooodd godd! Calm downnn!"

Chuck and Eric looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"**HEY**! Doo you twoo want mee to continue this storyyy or not?!"

They both immediately stopped laughing and continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to bite back laughter.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and shook her hair out before adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"As I was sayingggg…"

--

_Basically to cut the story short…_

_Chuck, Blair, Nate, and Serena had a great Christmas together…even if things didn't turn out exactly the way they wanted it too._

_**New Years Eve: **__Lily and Anne had planned to throw a party together in celebration of the upcoming year but couldn't decide on where to have it._

_So as they thought of a place Eleanor worked up another party which was being held at an old Ballroom in the Upper East Side…_

_The Captain and Anne got into an argument over Anne's partying habits with Lily…_

_Lily quickly came to Anne's defense suggesting they attended Eleanor's party to control the situation a bit._

_The Captain was a bit angered by the fact that Lily's carefree and wild nature was rubbing off on Anne, and tried to do something to put a stop to it._

_He turned to Bart for help, but Bart had a thing for Lily…and ignored the situation as a whole…claiming he had more important things to worry about._

_At the party Eleanor had suggested Nate and Blair go together to impress each high class family that attended the party._

_Serena arrived late receiving all the compliments dressed in an almost similar sparkly gold dress, like Lily's._

_Bart and Lily stayed in the corner the whole night flirting, drinking, and occasionally going up to dance._

_Blair and Nate danced the whole night._

_--_

_Chuck arrived late, due to his care taker fussing about Chuck's colorful bowties._

_Chuck remained next to Serena drinking Shirley Temple's and eating chips watching Blair and Nate dance…like the happiest couple alive._

_Serena pouted and looked at her shiny black flats._

'_What's wrong S?'_

_She pulled on his red and pink striped bowtie to straighten it out and sighed pulling out her tight bun._

_She twirled her fingers through her wavy blonde hair and shrugged._

'_I wanna dance with Natie…'_

_He nodded and patted his brown hair so it fell into his broody dark eyes._

'_Well I wanna dance with Blair…so you wanna dance S?'_

_They ended up dancing the whole night…twirling each other around and dipping each other dramatically._

_Their performance entertained most of the adults who were sober. Receiving a few hoots, and clapping._

_Nate and Blair were praised throughout the whole night. The adults would occasionally say things like…_

'_What a perfect couple, of beautiful children…'_

'_Yes they're sure to get married someday…'_

'_Imagine their children together…it'd be like Eleanor's sparkling beauty, and the Captain's forceful personality.'_

'_They're such a golden couple…'_

_All the comments received a few pouts, and gloomy nods from Chuck and Serena._

_--_

_And then there was __**Valentine's Day:**_

_Serena tucked a stack of pink and red lacy cards into her black school bag and ran into the living room wearing a light green sundress._

_She ran over to her mother and tugged on her cashmere sleeve receiving a frown from Lily._

'_Serena, dear. This is 100% cashmere…what is it?'_

'_Mama...do you celebrate Valentimes Day?!'_

_Lily chuckled and pulled Serena into her lap smoothing out her blonde wavy hair._

'_Yes…when I have a Valentine. Why?'_

'_What is Valentimes Day??'_

_Lily sighed grateful for the fact that the care taker already took Eric to school._

'_Well…it's when two people express their love for each other even more than they regularly do. Some people get married today, or get proposed to today…It's a day of expressing love really.'_

_Serena nodded into her mothers embrace and sighed._

'_I think I love Natie…'_

_Lily chuckled and nodded knowingly._

_She never did quite understand why Eleanor and the Captain forced Blair and Nate to be together._

_Especially… at such a young age._

_She could immediately tell that Serena and Nate were alike in many ways…compared to Nate and Blair._

'_Yes I know dear…now come on we need to get you to school. I bought you and Eric a little something special for later.'_

_Serena clapped excitedly and held her mother's hand throughout the walk to school._

_She handed out her cards to everybody receiving hugs, kisses on the cheek, and high fives from most of the boys._

_Once she stopped at Blair she pulled out a bag of candy from Dylan's and a big card with Snow White on it._

'_Here Blair! I got you this card cause I know you wanted to be her for Halloween!'_

_Blair smiled brightly and gave Serena a card and candy bag from Hawaii full of exotic candy and hugged her best friend._

'_Thanks Serenie I love you!'_

'_I love you too!'_

_--_

_As Nate walked in Blair and Serena immediately stared at him._

_He only had two cards in it and two packages of flowers in his hands._

_Everyone turned to watch Nate walk over to Blair and Serena shyly._

'_Here Blair…happy Valentine's Day…' He said before quickly giving her the card and tulips._

_They hugged quickly and Blair ran over to Kati and Isabel showing off her presents._

'_Here Serenie…I got you pink roses…cause it means love…' _

_Serena's face lit up as she took the flowers and card and she began to blush._

_As if on cue Blair marched over to Nate and poked him in the arm._

'_Wait…Natie! Why didn't I get roses?!' She cried hysterically._

_Nate looked down nervously and back up at Serena who was watching them anxiously._

'_Umm…because I…'_

'_You're my boyfriend! You like me!'_

_As if on cue the door slammed open and in came Chuck with a light pink cardigan on and a red bowtie._

'_Hello…everyone.' He said before dragging in a big bag from Bergdorf's._

_Georgina's eyes lit up, as she watched him get attacked by all of the students._

_They all began to pull out random and expensive jewelry, candy and other goodies._

_Blair was still yelling at Nate as Serena began to cry hysterically._

_Chuck called Nate over who gratefully sped towards Chuck hugging him._

_Chuck grinned and handed him a box of toy guns._

'_Bart said to be a man, you have to show no compassion towards love. So I got you water guns!'_

'_Yessss!' Nate shouted grabbing the guns._

_He high fived Chuck and ran over to the sink quickly._

_Serena ran towards Penelope and Hazel who were getting a lot of Valentine day card's piled up on their desks._

_She sniffled wiping the tears away sadly. 'I wanna go home!' She cried sitting on top of the desks._

_--_

Eric burst into laughter as he watched Serena pout throughout most of the storytelling. "Serena calm down…it's just a story!"

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Yeahhhh so? It makes me saddd!"

Chuck chortled a little before waving his hand in the air.

"Mind if IIIIII cut in??"

Serena shook her head and waited for him to continue.

"So…then…"

--

**Continuation of the V-Day Fiasco…**

_Blair crossed her arms pacing around the room stomping on the flowers Nate had just given her._

_She began to let tears fall freely and sat down before Chuck walked over holding out a Tiffany Blue box._

_Her eyes widened as she looked up at him hopelessly._

'_For me?'_

_He nodded sitting next to her hoping she'd like her gift._

_She opened the box and gasped excitedly._

'_It's from Tiffany's!'_

_He nodded smiling brightly and watched her as she held up the silver chain with the heart pendant._

'_Turn it over Blair!'_

_Serena sneaked over to behind them and looked over without being noticed._

'_It says B. Waldorf! Oh Chuckles!'_

_She pulled him into a hug letting her tears dry up._

'_Chuckles you always make my day!'_

_Serena whined and shook Blair's shoulders._

_Blair looked up at Serena and smiled vibrantly. 'Look what I got!'_

'_Ooh B…that's so pretty!' _

_Blair stood up and hugged Serena accepting the unsaid apology and looked over at Chuck._

_Serena winked at Chuck and he grinned looking back down at his feet._

'_So B! Who's your Valentime?'_

_Blair looked over at Nate and shrugged._

'_I don't care if Nate's my boyfriend. Chuckles.'_

_Chuck smiled excitedly and nodded at Serena who seemed to be happy with her choice._

_--_

_Nate ran over to Chuck and whispered something before spraying Serena and Blair with water._

_They screeched and giggled as they were chased around the classroom._

_The teacher went out to go see the Principal so none of the commotion got any better._

_Georgina walked over to Chuck and took his hands._

'_Hey Chuckles…did you get me a present?'_

_He shook his head and shrugged a little. _

'_Sorry G.'_

_She shrugged and nodded a little._

'_That's okay…here's my present for you.' She yelled grabbing everyone's attention._

_She grabbed his shoulders and smashed her lips onto his._

_It was a sloppy and messy kiss._

_Everyone 'oohed and ahhed' until Blair started screeching._

_Serena looked at Nate quizzically and stood back as Blair marched over to Georgina._

_Chuck wiped his lips in disgust and watched as Blair shoved Georgina into a pile of books._

'_HE LIKES ME MORE THAN YOU!' She shouted glaring at Chuck._

'_NO HE DOESN'T HE'S MYYY BOYFRIEND! SO HE LIKES ME!'_

_Nate stood back in shock and looked over at Chuck who was rubbing the back of his neck with a smirk on his face._

_Nate and Serena began to laugh as Georgina and Blair began to shout even louder._

'_Hey Serenie...' Nate whispered._

'_Yeah??'_

'_Be my Valentine.'_

_She nodded grabbing his hand secretly._

'_Of course!'_

_--_

'_Ladies! Stop!' They heard the teacher shout in fury._

_Kati and Isabel looked at each other mischievously and took a handful of feathers, and glitter out of a colorful basket before walking over to Penelope and Hazel._

_Penelope nodded her head animatedly and grabbed the bottles of glue handing one to Hazel. _

_They inched up behind Georgina and threw all of the materials on her._

_Everyone cheered and screamed even Serena was giggling hysterically._

_Georgina began to cry and grabbed feathers…which everyone took as a hint to grab ammo._

_Let's just say the Second Graders…had an all out war._

_Full of confetti stars, glitter, glue, feathers, and other art materials._

_Now that was a Valentine Day they'd __never__ forget._

_--_

Chuck smiled elatedly as Serena clapped overjoyed with the way he told the story.

Even Eric was laughing hysterically.

"Seeee I tolddd youuu! Imma good story teller!" He said dancing a little in his laying position.

Serena bobbed her head to an invisible beat and glanced at Eric. "IIIm hungryyyy! Let's eattt somethinggg!"

Eric grabbed his phone and dialed the number quickly.

"Hello Room Service? Yes the Penthouse…mhmm…mhmm…umm we want-"

He watched Chuck and Serena sit up fretfully and gape at him.

"We want _everything_ on the menu please?"

He needed them to be wide awake and lively for the rest of the story telling…because boy were these stories getting fascinating.

And he smiled to himself once he realized…when Serena got sober, which would be **way **before Chuck, he'd devise a plan on getting Blair and Chuck together.

* * *

**_Ahhh yess...Eric's a little schemer aint he? Next chapter I'll update soon! R&R + Feedback is alwaysss welcome! Third Grade is coming up..I'm not sure if I want to combine 3rd & 4th grade together just yet...if you're waiting for Chuck to become his usual cruel self well it's coming uppp!_**


	5. Third Grade, What a Shame

_**Sooo...I decided I'd update tonight. It's unfair to keep you waiting! =) Plus I figured all these thoughts would slip out of my mind with my forgetfulness so here is the next chapter! BTW: SHOUT OUT to...Rainbow Stripes for her lovely suggestion on this childhood musing! Your idea was amazing & I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did! & for everyone else...thank you sooo much for all the reviews! They make me smile! :] YAY ENJOY!**_

* * *

_--_

Fifteen minutes later it seemed as if the entire Room Service staff came up to serve the many entrees they had prepared.

Eric smirked knowingly, comprehending the fact that if this were any other family not only would they have taken longer (not giving a damn on when the food arrived), but they would also not have brought up the entire chef, and reception staff of Room Service.

Serena giggled as a man with an ironic French moustache set down a shiny silver platter in front of her.

"Appréciez la belle fille." He drawled out in his think French accent staring at her lips a little longer than necessary.

Chuck cleared his throat but was cut off by Serena smirking and saluting the man. "Gracias Senor Chefo!"

Eric sighed into his hands clearly embarrassed by his sister's drunk self, and her non existent knowledge of the many differences between French and Spanish.

Chuck laughed heartily and bowed to the staff shooing them out. "I'll make **sureeee** to have my father tip you alllll… generously of course." He said winking at a skinny and bronze receptionist.

She was clearly in a trance by the charm and devilishly handsome looks of Chuck…until a woman who was a bit more frumpy pulled her out quickly. He figured she was a chef assuming her white cloak was a chef outfit.

The staff was clearly in shock by the drunken stupor of these two supremely wealthy and beautiful teenagers.

They turned to Eric and frowned quickly escorting themselves out. Eric sighed in relief and looked over at his sister who was sampling every breakfast platter in front of her.

Chuck… not so much. He was rather picky with his food eating a grape and raspberry but then just ended up washing it down with more scotch.

"Sooo…where were weee Mr. Chuckles?" Serena asked gobbling down an entire pancake in two bites.

Eric tried to hide his disgust by distracting himself as he locked the door to their house. He sometimes couldn't even believe how…ill mannered his sister was.

Yet she seemed to get _any_ guy she wanted without even trying…well except Chuck Bass. He was clearly in love and infatuated with Blair.

Chuck sighed sitting back and eating another strawberry. "Well…III think we were on Third Grade righttt?" He asked holding up his scotch glass.

He examined the amber liquid as if it was trying to tell him something. Eric watched in amusement before finally reverting back to examining all of the food that was laid out in front of them.

He settled on a croissant and laid back onto the love seat and nodded to confirm Chuck's question. Serena nodded with a mouthful of bacon and eggs. "Mhmmmmm!"

"Okayyy well then there was that fatefullll dayyyy…."

--

**Third Grade…**

_Chuck ran to his first class and quickly grabbed a seat next to Nate._

_Nate smiled brightly and watched the teacher scribble some nonsense onto the board._

_Blair and Serena were in the back of the classroom throwing notes at each other, while Kati and Isabel were behind them doing the same exact thing._

_Penelope and Hazel were too engrossed with Georgina's story about her mother's drug addiction to pay attention to the lesson._

'_Hey man! I thought you weren't gonna make it!' Nate said lowering his tone once the teacher turned around._

'_Nathaniel…do you have something to tell the class?'_

_Nate shrugged and looked back at Blair who was staring in his direction smiling._

_She had recently ordered her hair stylist to cut her wispy bangs so that they were falling into her eyes so he couldn't tell whether she was staring at him or the teacher._

_Her hair looked shinier than usual capturing the hidden highlights of auburn and dark brown._

_It seem like her hair obtained the softness of a feather and he smiled looking back at the teacher._

'_I just wanted to tell the class that Blair's really pretty.'_

_Serena forced a giggle out for her best friend's sake and pushed Blair a little who was in shock, blushing crimson red._

_Chuck forced a smile going along with Serena's happy act and shook his head in disbelief._

'_Nathaniel, good one!'_

_The boys laughed as Serena and Blair giggled throwing paper balls at each other._

_The teacher rolled her eyes reverting back to the board in stress sighing as she scribbled more white chalky nonsense down._

_Chuck and Serena looked at each other and nodded their heads with a purpose._

_It was as if they were trying to tell each other something._

_--_

_After class ended it was recess and all of the students were running around in their sundresses, or slacks and polos._

_It was just a regular day in May. _

_Most of the year had seemed to fly by…each kid of the group had matured._

_Serena's blonde wavy hair had reached her mid back and she seemed to start growing in pearly white teeth replacing the missing spots. _

_She also seemed to be getting taller by the second! She started wearing a lot of pink and animal print copying the hottest trends Lily would buy._

_Nate's golden brown hair was still falling into his blue eyes and he towered over Blair and Serena. _

_His body remained frail and lanky but he seemed to remain a somewhat tan throughout the year._

_He also seemed to be wearing polos a lot, and pullover cardigan sweaters._

_Blair's chocolaty brown hair reached past her shoulders and curled into perfect soft coils. She wore colorful headbands, always sporting a bow or a flower._

_And as for Chuck…he recently cut his hair so that it reached a little past his forehead showing off his sparkling brown eyes._

_His father said it was getting too long, and it looked odd with how tall and skinny he was becoming._

_And of course he still sported an occasional bow tie, or the scarf Blair had gotten him._

_--_

_As Blair and Nate sat by a blossom tree Serena skipped over to Chuck her leopard print hood bouncing up and down._

_Chuck shoved his hands into his pockets trying to hide his anger at how happy the couple was and turned his head slightly glancing at Serena._

'_Hey S.'_

'_Hey Chuckie…'_

'_So how long do you think they'll be boyfriend girlfriend for?'_

_She shrugged and pulled out a bag of skittles only eating the orange and purple ones._

'_Dunno. But I guess I'll be happy for them…they're never gonna break up Chuck.'_

_He tried to hide his frown but was clearly unsuccessful. _

_Serena noticed the sudden sadness wash across his face and popped a yellow skittle into his mouth playfully._

_He laughed a little and ate it savoring the sweet and fruity taste it left in his mouth._

'_I think you should be happy for them too Chuckie! Plus you have Georgie! Be ha-"_

_Georgina skipped over at the exact moment and hugged Chuck._

'_How's my boyfriend doing?'_

_He faked a smile and hid the pain in his heart. Well he might as well start now._

'_Good…how's my girlfriend doing?'_

_Serena nodded encouragingly and tried to compose a bright smile as she watched Nate and Blair hug._

'_Good…so when are we going out on a realll date?'_

_Serena giggled and hit Georgina's shoulder. _

'_Sooon!'_

_She watched Chuck's face turn into a frown and she could've sworn she saw tears spring to his eyes._

_Georgina followed his gaze not realizing he had tears in his eyes and Serena followed the pair's intent gazes._

_She gasped inwardly trying not to draw attention. She began to clutch her chest in surprise hoping her heart wouldn't drop out of her body._

_--_

_What did he expect?_

_They were boyfriend and girlfriend after all._

_Of course they were going to kiss…it was what couples did…well at least that's what he'd witnessed in movies and tv shows._

_But once the couple pulled apart they looked overjoyed as everyone clapped and cheered excitedly._

'_You guys are perfect together!' Hazel exclaimed smiling brightly._

'_Yeah totally!' Kati squealed jumping up and down._

'_Totallyyy!' Isabel said in sing song voice high fiving Kati._

_Penelope looked over at Georgina and smiled brightly excited for the happy couple._

_Serena and Chuck glanced at each other sadly and immediately plastered fake smiles on their faces._

_Chuck decided he'd pull a Bart and make his father proud…he'd make the spotlight shine on **him**._

_He turned to Georgina suddenly and grabbed her hands pulling her in close._

_He kissed her suddenly... and hard._

_He didn't really know what he was doing but he heard the kids go wild cheering and clapping._

_Even Serena managed to burst out cheering._

_Blair ran over to Serena and stared at Chuck and Georgina as they swallowed each other's tonsils basically._

_He'd watched Casablanca far too many times... thanks to his care taker's obsession._

_Nate ran over and squeezed Blair's hand._

_This received a "bright" smile from Serena._

_Man she was really going to have to get used to this fake smiling business._

_--_

_Blair leaned in whispering into Serena's air her hot breath tickling Serena's ear._

'_Is that her first kiss?'_

_Serena nodded excitedly and pointed at Chuck._

'_That's his too! They belong together don't cha think!'_

_Blair nodded silently and turned to Nate who was grinning from ear to ear._

_Serena turned to Blair and hugged her and Nate at the same time pulling them into a group hug._

'_I'm **sooo** happy for you two! That was your first kiss right?'_

_Nate nodded smiling sheepishly and Blair nodded looking down._

_Serena turned back to Chuck and Georgina who had finally backed away from each other._

_Georgina was gasping for breath with a deep flush spread across her cheeks as she gazed at Chuck star struck._

_He tried to reciprocate the gaze back but all he saw in front of him was another brunette…Blair…even if she was behind Serena he pictured Georgina was Blair._

_But he'd never let__** anyone**__ know that._

_He cocked his head to the side and smirked at Nate. _

'_Hey Nathaniel! Wanna come to my house tonight? Bart's going out to dinner with another girl!!'_

_Nate nodded grinning again and waved to Georgina._

'_**Ohhh** **Georgina**…are you there?' He sang teasingly._

_Serena turned her head quickly and grabbed Blair's hand pulling her towards an empty set of swings._

_Most likely to gossip about Nate and Blair's first kiss._

_Georgina giggled and hugged Chuck before running over to Penelope and Kati._

_They heard the bell ring and as everyone waited for their parents to pick them up, (due to early dismissal)…Chuck and Nate ran to Chuck's limo animatedly._

_Bart had officially assigned Chuck a limo driver to take him wherever he pleased as an apology for all the business trips._

_As the driver sped home he and Nate talked about school and their hate for Math and Science._

_Once they got upstairs to the Penthouse Nate plopped down on the couch crossing his legs Pretzel style._

'_Chuck man! You'll __never__ believe it!'_

_Chuck sat across Nate in an empty comforter chair and smirked a little. _

'_Yes Nathaniel?'_

'_I think I **love** Blair!'_

_Bring on the happiness._

_--_

_Chuck smiled a little and felt a little numb inside…maybe this whole fake happy business wouldn't be so hard after all._

_He would just have to face the fact that Blair would never like him as anything more than a friend._

_And that'd be easy right? With the distraction of Georgina it definitely would be._

'_Really?! Dudeee that's awesome! What made you realize it?'_

'_Well you see I was watching James Bond yesterday and he fell in love with this Brazilian girl! And then he kissed her, and I thought hey! I've been going out with Blair since birth basically…so why not kiss her! And then…'_

_As Nate rambled on and on Chuck nodded pretending to be extremely intrigued by the conversation._

_Occasionally he'd ooh or ahh if it seemed appropriate and eventually he congratulated his best friend for being so brave._

_All he could imagine was how happy Blair must've been when she opened her eyes and saw Nate…and not Chuck._

_He imagined how happy she was to have Nate in her life…the perfect boyfriend…her future husband. _

_She'd never divorce Nate…who was he kidding?_

_He never had a chance._

_And that's when he realized… love just wasn't for him._

_Not unless it involved friendship. But that's about how far he'd ever let his heart love._

_And that's how Chuck Bass became heartless._

_--_

_As Nate slept over that night falling sound asleep, Chuck watched the ceiling lost in thought._

_He watched the rays of light from various car's head light's skim past his ceiling and then he began to imagine how his father was when his mother died._

_He never talked about it... and if he ever mentioned his mother Bart would yell at him and immediately leave the house leaving a tearful Chuck with 40 dollars for emergency._

_He'd watch his father come home at 3 in the morning drunk and a complete disheveled mess with model type ladies or two actress wannabes at a time._

_He'd pretend to be asleep but he always knew what his father was like with women._

_He remembered receiving the soft fuzzy teddy bear that Nate's mother had gotten him for Valentine's Day and he immediately thought to name it Misty._

_But once Bart asked him, just out of curiosity, what he named his bear he'd instantly blurt out 'Rudolph Valentino' his father's all time role model._

_He'd receive a stern nod and a pat on the shoulder. But he knew he'd never be able to bring himself to saying Misty._

_He'd wonder what his mother was like…was she like Serena?_

_Was she carefree and wild…not caring what anyone thought of her? Did she always wear a new and colorful piece of clothing? Was she like Marilyn Monroe?_

_Or was she like Blair? _

_Was she determined, charismatic, and bold? A naturally classic beauty… like Audrey Hepburn? _

_Thankfully his father gave him a history lesson on the women he respected and had crushes on when he was a little boy like Chuck._

_That might've been the __**only**__ time Bart and Chuck had a moment of bonding._

_--_

Serena felt her stomach swirl once she finished the last slice of French toast and sat back relaxing a bit. Who knew eating so much would cause her to be so full?

Um…try everyone.

Eric looked around the room and tried to avoid Chuck's intent glare at his scarf. He could tell Chuck resented his father, and the way he treated him through out his life.

He saw the emotions flood through his features and then immediately come to a halt as if remembering where he was. He put on a cold face and shook his head.

"Wellll…I think I'm abouuut done for todayy Van der Woodsens." Serena nodded her head accepting his departure and walked over to him as he stood up.

She tried not to burst into tears…she hated hearing Chuck talk about his father. It finally all made sense to her as to why Chuck acted so cruel in the face of love.

He seemed to never give a shit when it came to women. He'd slept with half of Constance classes ranging from sophomores to past graduates.

He'd even slept with 30 year old strippers before…which ended up in them paying him.

He claimed to be 'Just **that** good.'

He hugged her quickly and waved goodbye to Eric before mumbling something Serena didn't pick up…but Eric sure did.

'**Fuck** love…**fuck** Blair…**fuck** everything…' He said in a drunken tone of anger.

He heard the door slam and ran to the window to see if Chuck made it safely to his limo.

Gratefully there weren't any Gossip Girl spies…well from what he could see.

He didn't want anyone getting any ides now.

Serena walked over to the window quietly and pressed her head against the window and sighed watching Chuck fall into his limo not so gracefully slamming the door. "He's got it badddd Eric…"

Eric nodded quietly and felt his heart pang. He always thought of Chuck as a brotherly figure, but the most advice he'd get from Chuck about love was to 'Fuck it and quit it.' Or…

'It's a waste of time, and space.'

But now it all made sense to him…he did love. He was sure as hell capable of it. He was just too scared and ashamed to ever admit it.

And even though Serena was drunk out of her mind, and could barely pronounce her best friend's name, she knew just as well he was deeply and madly in love with Blair Waldorf.

Serena turned to Eric and raised an eyebrow. "What time is ittttt!?"

Eric looked down at his Rolex, that Chuck had brought him as a coming out present, and looked back into his sister's bright eyes.

"3:34…Yes you've wasted that much time telling stories. I'd expect a call from Blair…any second now…"

And as if by fate 'Just Dance' began to blast out of Serena's phone.

She motioned to Eric to pick it up and whispered as if Blair could hear her through the phone that hadn't been picked up yet.

"Pretend I'm sleeping! She'll get curioussss like a spyyy if she finds out III'mmmm drunk!"

He nodded and quickly picked up the phone watching his sister walk into her room and flop onto her bed.

"Hey Blair…no…she's sleeping right now…yeah she says she has a headache…" Which wasn't entirely a lie…

She was hung over, and should be counting on another killer hangover later on. "Yeah…oh you're coming over?..._Actually_ that's a **great** idea…she might be sleeping though…oh…okay…see you soon then…"

He smiled to himself as he heard his sister mumble something before drifting off to sleep.

He tucked his sound asleep sister into her pink and white striped covers successfully not waking her up.

He closed the door silently and sat on the couch turning on the tv. As he watched 'Made: I want to be Prom Queen', he heard a knock at the door.

--

He opened it hesitantly. Half expecting Lily to burst through the doors in a fit about how her job needed her, or he expected Chuck to stumble in again confusing his house with theirs.

Because who knew what Chuck would do when he was clearly drunk out of his mind. Well he sure learned from the best…Eric sneered at the thought of how cruel Bart was to his own son.

His eyes widened in pure surprise as his eyes landed on a petite brunette, in her own classy version of the Constance uniform, all topped off with rosy red lips and a bright pink headband with a bow on the side…matching her Christian Louboutin stilettos.

"Hey Eric! How nice to see you...Could I come in?"

He nodded and closed the door as she strutted over to the tv. "Is S awake by any chance?"

"No sorry…she's feeling sick today. What's up Blair?"

She sighed dramatically and crossed her legs as she gracefully sat down on the plush couch.

"As much as I'd hate to admit this shocking confession…I considered this thought for a while now…and I think I need to take a long and sufferable break from Nate."

And just like that a light bulb went off in his head. "Wow...really? Actually Blair…Serena was telling me about the first time you two kissed we've been talking about a lot of childhood stories…do you have any you'd like to share?"

Maybe this could actually get Eric to see her side of childhood stories…because he began to get this small hunch that maybe Blair did have some feelings for Chuck.

_Oh…this was getting good_. He would be sure to let his sister know of the plan he was going to launch.

Blair sat back and raised an eyebrow. It looked as if she would retort some bitchy comment on how she didn't reflect on her past but something in her eyes softened and she pursed her lips clearly intrigued.

"_Actually_ there is **one**…"

* * *

_**Muahahaha! =) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wanted to write about how Chuck turned into the heartless guy he is now! I love Chuck Bass & this January 5th thing is killing me! I'll update as soon as I can! R&R! Any more suggestions? I'd love to hear them! By the way...expect Blair's stories to be veryyy interesting. I'm going to try to keep her as in character as possible!**_


	6. Fourth Grade Serenade

**_Here's chapter 6! I hope you all like this chapter, cause I worked really hard on it! I tried to keep Blair as in character as possible! Enjoy! =)_**

* * *

--

Eric's wide brown eyes widened in surprise.

He didn't actually think she'd give in to talking about her childhood.

He wasn't even sure she remembered half of it considering all the dramatic events she'd been through so far in her junior year of high school.

"Well… I do recall that fateful day when we kissed. Quite well actually…that's the day Chuck made out with Whoregina…ughh…" She sneered rolling her eyes in frustration.

Eric's eyebrows raised intrigued by the obvious anger she felt towards that memory.

"Yeah, but C-…Serena told me you and Nate were going out. Plus weren't Georgina and Chuck going out?" Thank God Blair was too preoccupied studying her French manicured nails to notice he almost slipped out Chuck's name.

Blair sucked her teeth in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Whatever that Basstard just craved attention all the time. It _**constantly**_ had to be about him, _Chuck freaking Bass_..."

She cleared her throat realizing she was admitting to much emotion on that subject and shook her head as if it would shake her feelings away.

"As much as I consider him as a best friend, I always did question his terrible taste in girls."

Eric chuckled to himself. If only she knew Chuck's number one choice throughout his entire life was her very own self…she'd never say such a spiteful remark.

"Yeah...he does tend to sleep with everyone possible…" He figured he'd throw more gasoline into the fire.

She sneered and mumbled a little retaining her usual bitchy tone. _"To hell he does…"_

It'd be the only way to see how she really felt about Chuck. Most people would consider what he was doing to be sneaky, and sure it was…but it was for a good intention.

He couldn't bear to see Blair on the arm of some guy who was clearly in love with someone else.

He also couldn't stand seeing his brotherly figure hide his feelings away. It wasn't healthy, and he knew deep down inside Chuck was tearing himself apart for not being able to be with Blair.

"So do you have any stories to share? I'm kind of bored with this whole Made marathon." He said chuckling a little.

He wouldn't be caught dead watching such a stupid MTV "reality" tv show, but his sister was passed out snoring.

And Lily was gone most likely bagging three Europeans at a time.

She giggled a little and nodded excitedly. "Well I suppose…there was that one time in Fourth Grade…well it was in the summer…"

--

**Fourth Grade…(Third Grade Summer into Fourth Grade…)**

_Blair tugged on her white Chanel spaghetti strap dress. She remembered Eleanor telling her to dress with class and sophistication._

_So she decided to complete her angelic summer time look with a white lacy headband that pulled back her bangs and perfect coils._

_She figured the boys would eventually show up so she was prepared._

_She even put on her new lip gloss from Mac that made her lips appear even more pink and glossy than usual._

_I mean…she did watch '10 things I hate About You' a dozen times…and she knew parties always got crashed unexpectedly._

_She looked around the house for Serena._

_It was her National Sleepover and Kati had already arrived with Isabel in matching hot pink Hello Kitty pajamas._

_Penelope and Hazel were chasing each other around, Penelope supposedly found a love letter from Hazel to Carter Baizen, an older boy by a few grades…and she was taunting Hazel._

_Hazel finally gave up and tugged on her short pony tails nervously. 'Penelope! Give that back!'_

_Penelope stuck her tongue out and began to open it before a loud slam hit the marble floors of Blair's Penthouse._

_Blair looked up and spotted Serena in a pale blue sundress with a white spring time scarf adorning her neck._

_She only informed Serena of the secret dress code. Because she was certain there would be a sudden outburst of kids any moment now._

_--_

_She smirked at her best friend and helped her carry the huge bag Serena had dropped to the ground. Everyone greeted each other excitedly._

_They knew that each of the girls from the now Fourth Grade who weren't invited probably cried themselves to sleep, and wished Blair a death wish for not inviting them to her annual sleepover._

_It was if the girls compared her to Paris Hilton, and not even that many girls admired Paris as they did Blair._

_Who needed Hollywood, when the Upper East Side provided much more entertainment?_

_They sat on the ground in a circle as Dorota curiously watched them play with the Ouija board. _

'_Who does Penelope like?' Hazel asked attempting to get revenge on Penelope._

_Kati and Isabel giggled and began to huddle nervously as they watched Blair and Serena's hands cover the planchett._

_It moved to the letter C and then A before Penelope raised her hands in anticipation._

'_Okay stop!! Why don't we ask… who Hazel likes?'_

_Isabel and Kati seemed to be taking full interest in this as they huddled closer to the board studying each letter nervously._

_Serena shrugged at Blair and repeated the same task._

_They purposefully moved it to C, and then A, before finally spelling out Carter._

_Penelope burst out in laughter as they watched Hazel turn a furious red._

'_I hate you guys!'_

_The lights suddenly turned out causing each girl's giggle to come to a quick stop._

_Serena stood up and bravely tip toed to the door before she felt a hand grab her hand and spin her around._

'_Serenie be careful!' Blair shout whispered as she could barely make out Serena's golden blond hair._

'_BOO!' The voice yelled and all the girls screamed which caused the lights turn back on._

_Serena shoved Nate and stuck her tongue out. 'Not funny Natie!'_

_Each girl's eyes widened as they noticed every boy from their class was standing there with the biggest grin on their faces._

'_Hey B…did you forget to invite us?' Chuck drawled out smirking at Georgina who had her arm linked through his own._

_--_

_Blair marched over to Nate kissing him on the cheek before turning towards Chuck angrily. _

'_Why did you bring her? I __**never**__ invited her.' She screeched as Serena inched back with Nate._

_Chuck shrugged and pulled out a beer bottle from Georgina's sparkly bag. 'Well I actually came to bring the entertainment…as did Nathaniel.'_

_He said before Nate held up a few cigars. The boys high fived each other and walked towards the girls who were now attempting to find new clothes to change into._

_Serena swatted Nate's shoulder and turned to another classmate of theirs. 'You do know Eleanor's coming home tomorrow morning right?'_

_Chuck interrupted immediately letting go of Georgina's arm, who he received a pout from._

'_Yeah... so? We __won't__ make a mess.' He turned to Blair who was furiously glaring at him._

'_Well what do you say? Let's get this party __**started**__!' All the boys cheered and scattered around the house most of them heading for the kitchen._

_Some of the boys plopped down in front of the television turning it up to full blast. _

_Georgina sat next to the girls who were attempting to slip on their skirts and tank tops,(for the next morning), without being noticed._

_Nate ran over to Blair and held up the bottle._

'_Why don't we play spin the bottle?' He asked swishing the full bottle in her face._

_She shrugged and squeezed Serena's hand asking for help._

_Serena walked over and grabbed the bottle opening the top a little._

'_So Chuck…do you wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me?' Georgina asked slinking behind him._

_Blair gagged in disgust and swiftly grabbed Chuck's hand before turning to Georgina._

'_I think not.' She replied before pulling him into an empty closet._

_Dorota was already gone before the whole black out, because she needed to leave early to take care of her own daughter…so once again the dangerous and daring kids of the UES were left to run wild._

_As she slammed the door behind them flicking the light switch on, she poked a manicured nail into Chuck's chest._

'_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?' She screeched as he smirked playfully._

'_If you wanted to get me alone…all you had to do was ask…' He said leaning in closer._

_She could feel her breath get caught in her throat as she felt his body heat rub off on hers._

_His cologne, that Bart must've bought him, was lingering over her very own perfumed scent and she put her hands on his chest trying to push him away._

'_Chuck you're repulsive! I have Natie…and you have Georgina! Go away.'_

_--_

_He crossed his arms still hovering over her and licked his lips a little satisfied with the anger he was bringing out of her._

'_Oh Blair…I __**love**__ it when you're angry.'_

_Her eyes widened in shock as he leaned in to kiss her._

_She was frozen…what could she possibly do?_

_As much as she "loved" Nate…she somehow felt her heart start to race more than it ever did with Nate._

_Sure they had kissed plenty of times after their first kiss…but the way Chuck was staring into her eyes…it was all so new to her._

_He leaned in closer to her lips and quickly tilted his head so he could softly kiss her cheek._

_She felt like she had forgotten to breathe…especially when he pulled back slowly grinning dazzlingly._

_She could feel her face warm up from the blush that was settling into her cheeks, and she finally remembered to breathe._

_She tried to calm down her heart as she turned around quickly and let herself out of the closet._

'_Hey Blair?'_

_She turned around giving him one last look and sighed. 'What Chuck?'_

'_I like that dress.'_

_She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath angrily as she stomped out of the closet and next to Serena._

_--_

Eric began to choke on his own laughter before receiving a death glare from Blair. "I'm sorry…that's just hilarious." He said between laughter.

She rolled her eyes and flicked off any lint she could find. "Whatever he truly does repulse me."

Eric nodded and looked back at the tv. He couldn't possibly tell her his theory, on how he thinks she might've always been in love with Chuck.

He sighed inwardly once again and looked back over at Blair. "It sounds like you like Chuck."

This received a death glare and a grit of her pearly white teeth. "I have Nate. I _**do not**_ like Chuck. Get it?"

He shrugged and nodded his head slowly. "Riiight. So why is it that when you say his name your whole face lights up?"

She looked down at her fingers recalling a certain previous situation like this…

--

***Blair's unsaid flashback…**

_She skipped around gripping her Cosmopolitan glass before turning back to Serena waving her finger at her best friend._

'_Womanizer. Woman-Womanizer oh you're a womanizer baby! You-You-You are…You-You-You are a womanizer, womanizer, womaniz-'_

_She quickly cut herself off realizing Serena was dancing around in only a bra and jeans now._

_Even though they were inside Blair's house she wondered why her best friend felt the need to strip down to barely nothing._

_What if Dorota had walked in? She'd surely send a priest to the house to exorcise Serena for un-ladylike behavior._

'_S! Put your clothes back on!' _

_Serena giggled and began to pull her shirt back on muffling her voice into her shirt. 'But B…It's caliente! That's Italian for hot!'_

_Blair shook her head giggling a little. 'Serenaaaaa that's Spanish! What is wrong with you and languageesss?' She slurred out tripping over her heel._

_Serena smiled sheepishly and shrugged as she began to sing along to the Britney Spears song dancing a little._

'_Womanizer Woman-Womanizer you're a womanizer oh! Womanizer oh! You're a womanizer baby!'_

_Blair joined in sipping some more of the pink liquid before tapping a finger to her chin._

'_You know who's a womanizer S? Chuck Basstarddd that's whooo!'_

_Serena giggled and shook her head. 'B! You mention that unholy child wayyyyy too much! I'd say you have a crushhhh on that Bassholeeee!' _

_She said in a sing song voice attempting to go along with the beat of 'Womanizer'._

_Blair's eyes widened as she dropped her glass to the floor ignoring the spillage._

'_W-What?! I-I…do not! I could never…' She said receiving a pout from Serena._

'_Never? I can see it in your lovely brownnn eyesss! You brown eyed girl!' She said singing along to an old rock tune._

'_What do you meannn S!?' Blair asked defensively._

_--_

_Serena shrugged pulling Blair next to her on the couch. _

'_When you talk aboutttt Mr. Chuck, as Dorota would sayyy…your whole face turns reddishhh like a tomatoe! And then you begin to smileeee…and your eyes began to sparkleeee a little more…like a star! I think you're in loveee with Mr. Chuck!' She said hugging her best friend tightly._

_Blair sighed onto Serena's shoulder and shook her head. 'B-But I love Nate! Nate Archibald! Not Chuck Bass! That's impossibleee! God damn it…' She muttered grumpily._

'_Whatever you sayyyy Bumble Beeeee!' She said not realizing Blair had had begun to smile._

_--_

She turned to Eric and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Why does **everyone**say that? It is the furthest thing from true. I just worry about his Basstard self sometimes…he's constantly managing to get himself into situations that I have to help him out of! It's quite aggravating actually…"

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry Blair…I'll stop thinking that immediately!" he said trying to change the subject.

She obviously wasn't ready to admit anything too soon.

"So, nonetheless as I was saying…the party story gets much more fascinating…" She said clearing her throat.

--

_Blair maneuvered her way through the crowds in her mother's house. She finally managed to find Serena._

_She was swaying from side to side with this far away look in her eyes. 'S! Where have you been I've been looking for you all __**over**__!'_

_Serena turned to Blair and giggled a little shaking her head._

'_I've been around…I actually cleaned up some messes in your house. Don't worry.'_

_Blair nodded and looked over at Nate who seemed to be taking too much interest in his drink._

_He was staring into his cup and looked a little…nervous actually._

'_S…what's up with Natie? He seems…weird.'_

_Serena's eyes widened as she dropped her plate of chips before picking them up quickly._

'_Uh…nothing. I don't think! He seems fine actually. I gotta go Isabel's been looking for me all over!' She said before running over to Kati and Isabel who were flirting with a crowd of boys._

_Blair looked at her best friend questioningly before shrugging it off and walking over to Penelope._

'_P…what's up?'_

_Penelope sighed and looked over at Hazel._

'_She likes Carter Baizen…but I like Carter too…I just have to pretend like I'm okay.'_

_Blair nodded and squeezed Penelope's shoulder. 'Don't worry. I heard he goes for tall brunettes.' She lied trying to make her friend feel better._

_Penelope's smile brightened her face as she hugged Blair quickly. 'Thanks so much B!'_

_She watched Penelope run over to a few of the boys and she heard a clearing of the throat._

'_Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?' She heard Chuck yell._

_She turned around quickly and spotted him on top of one of her mother's antique rocking chairs._

_He jumped down avoiding the crowds of people who were screaming and yelling before walking over to Blair._

'_How about you B? Wanna lose your innocence?' He asked smirking a little._

_She rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. 'Never. Stand. On. My. Mother's. Chair. Again.' _

_She retorted before storming over to her group of friends. _

_Chuck watched her amused at her bitchiness before rubbing his arm a little._

_--_

_Crowds of people had gathered together in a circle fifteen minutes later._

_Already most of the kids had gone into the closet most likely receiving their sloppy first kisses, or going up to first base._

_Blair rolled her eyes in disgust when a boy would come out smiling widely, only to be followed by a girl blushing who would occasionally awkwardly rub her arms._

_She and Isabel would laugh at the boys who would brag about feeling up a girl, and her and Serena would fake gag at the boys would boast about swapping spit._

_Georgina grabbed the bottle spinning it around. She even had her other hand in her pocket of her sweater so she could cross her fingers._

_Gee…I wonder who she hoped for._

_The bottle landed on some random kid as she pouted angrily walking slowly to the door._

_Once it closed Blair glanced at Chuck, who seemed unfazed by this._

'_Gee Chuck. Aren't you angry your girlfriend went in a closet with some __other__ guy?'_

_Most of the crowd stared at her in shock, but her friends knew better and smirked to themselves._

_Serena giggled a little and stared down at the bottle._

'_**I. Don't. Care.**__' He said coldly as he glared back at Blair._

_Most of the boys were too preoccupied flirting with the other girls._

_But Serena noticed their banter and shook her head knowingly._

_Blair stuck her tongue out at Chuck and pointed a finger at him. 'You are a Basshole!' She yelled receiving a few gasps from everyone._

_Serena's eyes widened in shock watching Chuck suddenly jump to his feet._

_Blair jumped to her feet gracefully and marched over to Chuck._

'_What Chuck? No comebacks for me?'_

_He raised an eyebrow and poked a finger into her shoulder. _

'_Listen Blair. Just because you are a BITCH doesn't mean you have to go take it out on me!'_

_The whole crowd of people averted their attention to this little brawl that was about to go down._

_Most of the kids stared in awe, and anticipation waiting for a fist to go flying any second._

_She heard some of the girls whisper about how mean the word 'Bitch' was, and also heard some of the boys begin to mimic it…probably thinking Chuck invented the word._

_Blair narrowed her eyes at Chuck and grabbed his hair angrily dragging him to the closet._

_--_

_She knocked on the door still gripping Chuck's hair as he winced in pain trying to set himself free._

_Everybody laughed and pointed at Chuck, as Blair opened the door slamming it so the doorknob hit the wall._

'_Get out.' She simply said watching Georgina uncomfortably back away from the boy._

_She wiped her lips off quickly and glanced at Chuck apologetically._

_He didn't seem bothered whatsoever by the fact that she had just made out with some random kid._

_They scampered out of the closet hastily as Blair grabbed his hair tighter and threw him in before storming into the closet and slamming it shut._

_She locked it quickly and glared at Chuck who was rubbing his head in pain._

'_What is wrong with you Waldorf?'_

'_What's wrong with me? Are you kidding?! You are an idiot. And I hate you. How dare you call me a bitch in front of EVERYONE we know!' She screeched glaring at him as he stood up slowly._

_He walked over to her slowly pressing her up against the door._

_He put his hands on both sides of her head leaning in a little. 'Listen Blair I-I…'_

_Her eyes opened in eagerness as she gripped both sides of her white dress uneasily._

_Once again she could feel his hot breath on her own. _

_She felt fluttering in her tummy but chose to ignore it, claiming it must have been the three Hershey bars she previously had._

_--_

'_I'm sorry! There are you happy?' He asked still maintaining his position._

_She nodded silently and felt tears spring to her eyes._

_What happened to their relationship? It was completely gone._

_He leaned in a little and kissed her on the lips swiftly._

_She stood there frozen in shock._

_And suddenly she realized kissing Chuck wasn't so bad._

_He backed away slowly and shook his head. _

'_I-I'm sorry…it's j-just your lip gloss is really pretty…' He exclaimed nervously trying to cover up the real reason._

_Before she could answer he gently moved her away from the door before thrusting it open and walking smoothly to the elevator._

_Nate and everyone else looked at him questioningly before Nate and Serena ran over to him._

'_Chuckie! Where are you going?' Serena asked sadly hugging him._

_He hugged her back and shook his head. 'I have a stomach virus.'_

_He turned to Nate and forced a fake smile. 'Call me if anything good happens.' _

_Nate nodded smiling a little before watching Chuck walk into the elevator._

_Leaving a confused Serena._

_A bored Nate, to be left at the party._

_And a very much shocked and confused Blair._

_--_

Eric's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at a very nostalgic Blair. "Are you…serious?" He asked glancing at Serena's door.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Whatever… it was in the past. And he was **most** likely adding me to the list of girls he'd kiss before the final end of Third Grade. I think I might've been number 37…" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Eric laughed a little and opened his mouth to say something before Serena's door opened revealing a very messy Serena.

She squinted her eyes at her best friend before they ran over to each other hugging and squealing.

They acted as if they hadn't seen each other in years!

Serena yawned a little and walked back over to the couch pulling Blair beside her.

"So B…what's up?" Serena asked glancing at Eric.

She tried to ignore the killer headache that was spreading through her brain, and turned the tv lower.

"Well you see…Kati and Isabel had a threesome with Carter just a few days ago! Plus I missed my best friend. How are you? Eric said you had a headache."

Serena glanced at Eric appreciatively before clearing her throat softly and nodding her head. "I feel better." She lied trying not to give in too much detail on what she had been doing previously.

Blair nodded and grinned at her best friend. "Well S! I have to go see Eleanor soon. She wants me to go shopping for her trip to Italy. But I'll call you later! By the way-"

She turned to Eric and winked. "-Thanks… for that chat. I actually needed a little blast from the past to cheer up my horrific day."

She strutted over to the door before turning back to wave at Serena. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

Serena nodded excitedly and sighed out loud as the door closed. "So tell me Eric…what was this blast from the past she was talking about?"

He laughed and nodded slowly. "Well actually I got her to tell me a story about some party in the summer of Third Grade…do you have any input?"

Serena's eyes widened as she gasped a little. "Oh my God. That's when…um never mind." She whispered avoiding looking into Eric's eyes.

Eric shook his head and leaned back into the chair. "I already know. Is that when Chuck and Blair kissed?"

Serena smiled brightly. "No…although I must say that might've been Chuck's most romantic hour."

Eric chuckled a little before glancing at Serena again. "So then what is it?"

Serena glanced down at her nails laughing a little. "Well you see…Blair didn't happen to mention a very awkward Nate at any time right?"

Eric nodded slowly. "Yes…actually she did. Why?"

Serena laughed and shook her head. "Well you see…"

* * *

_**dun dun dunnn! =] So what'd you guys think? Don't you worry Blair will have a lot more input onto the stories of her childhood, along with a drunk Chuck, and maybe even Nate! I hope you all liked this chapter! Pleaseee R&R! Any suggestions for the next chapter just let me know! I'll update soon! Reviews make me tinglyyyy ;]**_


	7. Fourth Grade Serenade Pt 2

**_Howdyy! =) So tomorrow's the returnal of Gossip Girl...can I get a what what? I'm SO glad for all of the reviews, I really hope you like my story so far...cause it's nowhere near done! I love every single one of your reviews, they make me really happy! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not too sure if I do. This is still based in Fourth Grade, next chapter will be pure Fifth Grade! But I knew I had to get a chapter up before the returnage of school =( Booo...school! Well enjoy!_**

* * *

--

She stopped suddenly and grabbed her head in pain.

"Um…Eric? Can I have some more Advil first?"

Eric looked around the apartment quickly before running over to the cabinet and pulling out the bottle of pills.

One he handed her the pills and another glass of water he sat back down to his normal and spot and took a deep breath.

"Serena…do you think Chuck and Blair are ever going to get together?"

Serena gulped down the pills and stared at her brother in amazement.

He really did want those two to get together…and here she thought she was the only one.

She shrugged and her eyes lit up quickly. "We'll devise a better plan! Once I'm done telling this story…so…"

--

**Third Grade into Fouth Grade...party in her P.O.V.**

_Serena had alcohol before._

_In fact she once had a sip of Skyy Vodka at Blair's mother's birthday party._

_But she ended up throwing up all over Blair's custom made Mary Janes, causing Blair to cry hysterically and throw cake into Nate's hair angrily._

_But at this sleepover she was feeling too many things at once._

_She was confused by why Chuck seemed to be turning colder, and more like his dad by the second._

_She was angry by the way Blair was bossing Chuck around, and she knew deep down inside Chuck was giving up quicker by the second with the cruel way Blair was treating him._

_But Blair was too smitten with Nate to realize that._

_And she was also torn apart with the fact that Nate and her kept playing this little game of back and forth 'I like you, but I go out with Blair sorry.'_

_I mean really…how many times was she going to hear that before actually going insane?_

_She watched Blair pull Chuck into the closet angrily, which caused Georgina to "accidentally" drop a few antique plates and cups onto the floor._

_She ran to the kitchen to clean up the mess, ignoring the stares from all the boys in her class._

_Most of the girls were either in the living room playing games, or flirting with the boys._

_And the remaining half of the girls were probably in Blair's room going through her closet in amazement._

_--_

_As she was in the kitchen wiping the floor down she saw a shadow stand behind her and place the beer bottle down onto the custom designed Eaglewood counter._

_She quickly stood up throwing out the pieces of porcelain, and glass. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Nate._

'_Oh hi Natie! What are you doing?' He shrugged and handed her the fully opened bottle and smiled a little._

'_Do you want some? My dad says this stuff makes people **really** happy…'_

_Serena eyed the bottle curiously before shrugging and taking it quickly._

_She took a large gulp and scrunched her face up in disgust._

_It tasted like straight up piss. Not that she knew what that tasted like but it was the only thing she could imagine it would taste like._

'_Ew…Natie this is disgusting!' _

_Nate laughed and set the bottle down on the counter and smiled a little._

'_Sorry Serena…' He leaned in a little, which caused her to stand there frozen in excitement._

_He brushed his thumb against her lips where some drops of Budweiser were left. A combination of a look of curiosity and excitement were settling onto his handsome features._

_She looked down shyly and smiled back up at him._

_This was it…she could feel it. He was going to kiss her._

_--_

_He leaned in a little keeping his hand on her cheek and right when she could feel his breath on her lips she felt someone push her…and hard._

_She turned around quickly and shouted. 'What was that for Keith!'_

_Keith…the annoying and **only** fat kid in their grade. Somehow he managed to have an obsession with both Georgina and Blair._

'_Sorry…I was dancing…'_

_She rolled her eyes in irritation and turned back to Nate who was sipping the beer quickly._

'_Natie what are you doing?'_

_He shrugged and put it down smiling a little. 'I gotta go…I heard Andy calling me…'_

_Before she could say anything he quickly scurried away from her leaving her more baffled than ever._

_She watched him a little feeling her mind begin to fuzzy over, and her pulse began to quicken._

_And she was pretty sure she was swaying along to the beat of a 'I'm A Slave 4 U'._

_Georgina managed to blast her cd of Pop music, through Blair's highly expensive sound system, that Harold and Eleanor had brought for each other as a Christmas present._

_Before she could turn around to punch Keith in the eye, Blair ran over to Serena tapping her shoulder a little._

'_Hellooo Serena! Snap out of it!'_

_--_

Eric began to laugh. And not his usual laugh. More like a laugh of realization.

"So **that's** why Blair sounded so weird when she was telling that part of the story! You were slightly tipsy, because of the alcohol and you were dazed because of Nate's confusing self!"

Serena nodded a little and shrugged. "Yeah basically! Where did she leave off?"

Eric looked up trying to regain his memory of where she had stopped her story telling and looked at Serena remembering suddenly.

"She was telling me about when Chuck kissed her later on the closet, and how he randomly left the party." Serena's eyes bulged out of her head and she stood up shocked.

"WHAT! She **never** told me that… _Oh my God_. That's why she randomly started crying later on…"

Eric moved his hands in a pattern as if urging her on to continue the story.

"Well you see…"

--

_Serena and Nate had avoided each other for the remainder of the party._

_She'd catch him staring at her, and once she turned her head to look at him directly he'd quickly look away pretending to be interesting in an arm wrestling competition between the boys._

_All the girls and boys suddenly stopped playing their games of Seven Minutes in Heaven, due to the fact that Blair and Chuck were in the closet for a while now._

_Serena really did wonder if Chuck and Blair were doing something they shouldn't be doing, but then she quickly dropped that thought realizing Blair would never do that to Nate._

_She was too… "in love". _

_She walked over to Nate timidly and tugged on his sleeve._

_He turned to look at her and sighed a little. 'Hey Serena…what's taking them so long?'_

_Serena looked over at the closet skeptically and then looked over at Serena as she squeezed Nate's arm._

'_I don't know…but they're wayyy past seven minutes, and Georgina's getting angrier by the second…'_

_Nate looked over at Georgina and began to laugh, which caused Serena to start laughing with him._

_It looked like Georgina was going to pound the door down and kill both Chuck and Blair._

_--_

_The door finally swung open revealing an angry Chuck._

_His cheeks were flushed and he smoothly strode over to the elevator ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone._

_Surprisingly Georgina remained in her spot glaring at Blair who seemed to be leaning against the wall of the closet in distress._

_Nate and Serena looked at each other curiously and then ran over to Chuck._

_As they said goodbye to a very worn out Chuck they looked over at each other again._

'_What was that about?' Serena asked crossing her arms._

_She really did wonder why Chuck looked so distraught. His eyes seemed to lose their usual spark and she could see right through his fake smile._

_Nate shrugged and remained next to the elevator with Serena. 'I have no idea. I'm sure he's okay…plus I'll just call him later anyway.'_

_Serena nodded and glanced back at everyone._

_They finally seemed to mind their own business and revert back to their games and gossiping._

'_Is it me…or did his lips look sparkly?' Nate asked glancing over at the closet door._

_Serena laughed and shook her head a little. 'Nate I think either you've had too much Budweiser, or you've gone crazy!'_

_Nate laughed a little and felt a tap on his shoulder._

_--_

_Georgina was behind both Serena and Nate staring at them angrily. 'Why'd he leave?'_

_Blair joined them and ignored Georgina completely._

'_W-Where'd Chuck go?'_

_Serena looked at her best friend and realized she had basically the same look on her face that Chuck had._

'_He went home. He said he felt really sick. What happened to the name 'Chuckles' Blair?' She asked trying to lighten the mood._

_Even at a young age she knew she was a peace maker, she was always constantly trying to make things easier to deal with._

'_It's gone. We're older now, so he deserves the name Chuck.'_

_Nate looked at her oddly and then shook his head. 'So how's my girlfriend?'_

_--_

_Serena took that as her cue to leave and grabbed Georgina's hand leading her away from the couple._

_As she ignored the pain in her heart._

_As people were leaving the party, either getting their private cars to drive them home, or having their parents pick them up Serena looked around the party._

_Surprisingly it wasn't as messy as it should've been. She turned off the tv and lowered the music that was blasting from the stereo._

_The only people left at the party where the original girls, and Nate. Nate was in the bathroom rinsing his mouth from all the nasty Budweiser._

_Isabel and Kati were in the kitchen making toast with Hazel._

_Penelope and Georgina were trying on Blair's dresses, and Serena was cleaning around the house._

_--_

_Serena had pulled Blair onto the couch sighing out loud, because finally they were alone. _

_'Blair...what happened in the closet?'_

_Blair avoided her best friend's stare and shrugged staring at her dress._

_'I don't know...listen Chuck's a Basshole, and he needs to stop being so stupid. Especially around his stupid girlfriend Georgina.'_

_Serena nodded and shrugged a little. 'Whatever you say...he seems like the same Chuck we knew since Pre-K...I think he's just becoming more popular.'_

_Blair nodded and began to cry hysterically. Thank God no one was out there with them._

_Serena pulled her friend in for a hug and whispered into her best friend's floral scented hair. 'Blair why are you crying?'_

_'I miss Chuckles...he's a monster now. And I-I...I don't know...'_

_Nate finally walked over to Blair and Serena who were on the couch talking about the closet incident still._

_--_

_It was surpising how quick Blair wiped her tears away and put on a happy look on her face. 'Hi boyfriend.'_

_'Hi Blair... I'm going home okay? My dad's downstairs.'_

_As Serena and Blair said goodbye to Nate, Serena turned to Blair. 'Are you okay?'_

_'Yeah...I'll be fine.' But to Serena it didn't look like Blair meant it._

_Georgina ran out into the living room with Penelope in matching poofy pink dresses._

'_Hey Blair…can I keep this dress?' Georgina asked grinning at Penelope._

_Blair raised an eyebrow and then sighed. 'Yes, if you tell your boyfriend to stay away from me for the** rest** of his life.'_

_--_

Serena looked at Eric who seemed to look worn out and a bit upset.

"I never knew you guys had this much history together. I mean when you guys were partying in the Fourth Grade, I was getting teased by the boys in First Grade because I wore scarves and gloves designed by Eleanor Waldorf."

Serena giggled and threw a spare pillow at him. "And this Eric is why _you_ are gay!"

He laughed and threw another pillow at her as she ducked quickly.

"So Eric, want me to tell you any other stories?"

Eric nodded. "Of course, these stories make other city kid's lives look like nothing."

She giggled a little and nodded. "Well if I can get some more rest I'll let you know! Blair texted me before asking me to meet her at a bar around 8, so I need my beauty rest!"

Eric laughed and watched her walk to her room before plopping down on her bed again.

--

Chuck rubbed his eyes a little and his eyes widened once he realized Nate was sitting on his couch watching something that looked like porn.

He yawned loudly causing Nate to look over suddenly. "Chuck! My man! I never thought you were going to wake up."

Chuck stood up and walked over to Nate scratching his head. "Nathaniel! What are you doing here?"

Nate shrugged and pointed at his lacrosse stick that was leaning against the front door. "I figured since Bart is away on a business trip I'd keep you company. Plus you promised we'd you know…" He said smiling a little as he made a gesture like he was smoking something.

"Ahh of course. How could I forget? We'll go up to the roof and smoke it. How was school by the way? Did the guys get my invitation to the Underground Gambling Party?"

Nate's eyes widened as he pulled out a bag of weed swinging it around. "Everyone's stoked! Somehow word got out to the Constance population too…so expect a lot of guests. This my friend is a present from the captain of the soccer team."

Chuck walked over and took the bag smirking a little. "_My my_…this is quite the surprise. I thought he was **Mr. Strictly Straight Edge**. Well… there's no such thing as an excess of weed." He said digging in his pocket and pulling another bag out.

Nate laughed and stood up as they walked to the door. "Yeah he says you helped him out with some conquest…I don't know. Something about a freshman and her friend…"

Chuck's eyebrows raised and he grinned a little. "Hmm...looks like my stories have passed around, and encouraged some valor in the rest of the population at Jude's."

"Yeah…also considering the fact that it was at the same time." Nate said chuckling a little.

Chuck laughed and high fived Nate as he unlocked the staircase with his own key.

They walked up the stairs joking around and talking about Nate's boring day...he was high for more than half of the day.

--

Chuck and Nate laid back on the gravel top of the Penthouse as they blew the smoke into the air.

The air was a warm breeze and somehow they managed to ignore all the sounds of commotion down on the wild streets of the Upper East Side.

"Nathaniel, I failed to enlighten you with this, Serena and I were discussing the history of our gang today. All of the childhood recollections." He watched the stars turn brighter and his mind began to numb due to the excess inhalation of marijuana.

Everything was brightening around him and his stomach felt like it was fluttering. He was going to make sure he didn't mention the reason why he started talking about the past.

He was _high _not **stupid**.

And he knew Nate would shun him for the rest of his life if he told him how he was in love with Blair since day one.

Nate laughed a little and rested his head on the arm behind his neck. "Really? Do you remember that one time we got in huge trouble with your dad?"

Chuck laughed loudly. He could've sworn his laugh carried its echo all the way to the cars down below.

Nate laughed in response and watched the sky turn different shades of blue.

"Yes good times…Nathaniel do you happen to maintain any remembrance from any of our childhood?"

Nate laughed and nodded. "Of course…I remember in Fourth Grade…"

--

**Fourth Grade...**

_Chuck and Nate somehow managed to sneak into Bart's closet. _

_It was a lazy Sunday in February, and his father wasn't home._

_They had just watched a movie about a man who would hide many things from his family, and they decided to go on a journey of their own._

'_Chuck! Climb onto my shoulders and grab that box! I bet there are secrets in it!'_

_Chuck laughed and nodded excitedly. Nate was probably the only person he actually would listen to...besides Bart._

'_Nathaniel, do not let me fall! Or I'll sue you!'_

_As Nate laughed and bent down Chuck climbed onto his shoulders and reached his hand out trying to grab the box._

_Bart was out on a date with some model, again, and Chuck invited Nate over stating Bart would be home much later._

_He used his pointer finger to inch the box closer to him and pulled it a little closer which caused him to suddenly fall back with the box in his hands._

_He ignored the pain that began to ache his legs and butt and stood up triumphantly._

'_I got it! Help me open it Nathaniel!'_

_Nate's eyes widened as Chuck pulled out three dvds from the many piles of them._

_One of them had a girl on top of another girl with their breasts completely exposed, with only thongs on and the other two had different girls in crazy positions with guys._

'_What…the…' Chuck eyed the naked girls feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. He began to grin and looked at Nate who in turn looked at him._

'_Hell…' Nate continued staring at the naked girls with a huge smirk on his face._

_--_

_Chuck and Nate ran over excitedly leaving the box on the ground along with the other dvds._

_They popped it in sitting next to each other basically on top of the tv._

_They even had it on at a high level, to get the "full experience" as Chuck declared._

_As the music began to play they looked at each other anxiously and then back at the tv._

_Once the movie started the girls immediately took off their tops and started rubbing up on each other._

_Nate and Chuck's eyes widened in surprise with their mouths hanging out._

_Without looking at each other they high fived one another, and stared at the raunchy scene that was playing._

_They heard the door open and the date Bart brought home gasped in pure shock._

'_What the hell?' Bart shouted causing Chuck and Nate to turn the tv off nervously._

'_Um…we found this in your closet…' Nate whispered nervously._

'_Nathaniel, go to Charles' room. I have to discuss something with my son.'_

_Nate looked at Chuck reluctantly and sped off to Chuck's room ignoring Bart's date's boobs entirely._

'_Charles. You know better than to go through my stuff.'_

_--_

_After a tear filled Chuck came back into his own room he spotted Nate playing with the Playstation._

_He looked up at his best friend and shook his head. 'You got in trouble didn't you?'_

_Chuck nodded and began to smirk a little as he sat next to Nate. 'He also kicked out his date because she was the blonde one in the video. He doesn't like his fruit pre picked.'_

_--_

Chuck and Nate burst into laughter taking another hit and began to roll around the gravel.

"Nathaniel, I must say we got reasonably devious with our porn obsession." Nate began to laugh uncontrollably and started choking on the smoke a little.

Chuck patted his back laughing louder and shook his head.

"I'm convinced Bart hid those videos someplace else…I couldn't sit through his futile endeavor at the sex talk either. So I just treated myself to another porno video figuring that'd be simpler."

"Yeah I can imagine." Nate said while blowing o's with the smoke.

Nate laughed again feeling hunger settle into his stomach.

"Yeah…I remember when my old man tried that with me…"

--

**Fourth Grade…Spring Time**

_The teachers were debating on whether or not to have the talk with their students._

_Sure they were young, but the Upper East Side was bound to show them what sex was anyway._

_Blair and Serena giggled restlessly throughout the whole lecture, Georgina stared at Chuck's head._

_Isabel and Kati were playing hand games with Penelope and Hazel._

_Nate was blushing furiously at his desk laughing nervously, while Chuck was staring at the teacher indifferently._

_He seemed to be the only one out of the whole class, including the boys of the class, who was unfazed and not amused by this lecture._

_Blair ran over to him after class and pulled on his sweater._

'_Natie! Wanna come to my house later?' She asked pulling on her curls nervously._

_His eyes widened trying to ignore the lecture from before. He even avoided looking at her lips._

'_Umm…I can't. I think my dad needs me though. Maybe tomorrow?'_

_She nodded a little and ran back over to Serena who was pulling at her jeans._

_--_

_Chuck ran over and punched his best friend's shoulder playfully._

'_She __**so**__ wants it.'_

_Nate laughed and shook his head walking over to the entrance of the school._

'_Whatever man, my dad wants me to come home so we can have some talk. He said it's really important…'_

_Chuck nodded raising an eyebrow and shook his head knowingly. 'It's the sex talk.'_

_Nate's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his golden brown hair. 'Can your limo take me home?'_

_Chuck nodded and led him to the limo._

_--_

_Once Nate promised Chuck he'd call him after the talk he ran upstairs and hugged his mom before walking over to his dad._

'_Hey dad.' The Captain looked up nervously and patted the couch seat next to him._

_Nate sighed and sat down crossing his arms anxiously._

_As his father tried to explain something about tubes, eggs, and vaginas, and other weird words that confused him greatly he stared at his shoes and began to picture how it would be if he had sex with Blair._

_For some odd reason he couldn't picture it at all…because all he was seeing was Serena._

_He wasn't even thinking about sex with Serena, he was thinking about Serena. Kissing her, hugging her, touching her, chasing her around, hearing her laugh._

_He tried to block those thoughts out by picturing it all with Blair._

_He called Chuck later on and told him he'd had the talk, and it was confusing, awkward and it might've made his father look even creepier than usual._

_After Chuck laughed throughout the whole conversation he invited Nate over to play with his new gaming system._

_And that was the last time he'd ever let an adult try explaining something to him._

_--_

As Chuck and Nate burst out laughing at the memories and feelings Nate described throughout the story Nate's phone began to vibrate.

He picked up so it was viewable to both Chuck and Nate and held it up in the air. 'Blair: Incoming Call'

He muttered something and put it on speaker quickly. "Hiii Blair…yeah…why yes I am…yeah I've seen him…he's right here…"

He handed Chuck the phone with a sly smile on his face and reverted back to day dreaming.

Chuck felt his heart flutter once he put the phone to his ear. "Blair, you just can't get enough of me today."

Nate laughed and stood up shaking off the gravel. "Yeah…now? _Okay_…See you then…"

Nate raised an eyebrow watching Chuck try to find the end button. "What's up?"

"She wants me to come to her house…I think to take down some Sophomore bitch." He sneered trying to make up an excuse.

Nate was too high to notice he was making an excuse he walked towards Chuck and pushed him to the exit.

"I'll stay at your house. Cause man I'm fucking starving."

--

One Chuck said goodbye to Nate leaving him with the number to Room Service he sprayed cologne on in the limo ride to Blair's house.

Even though he was still partially high, and a little buzzed with the few scotches he had he was feeling more alive than usual.

He had no idea why Blair wanted him to come over. Usually he'd be perfectly fine with it, being just friends.

Just really good best friends. But now with the past coming back to haunt him, and Serena and Eric's knowledge of his love for Blair it was all making him anxious and extremely jumpy.

He stepped out of the limo feeling the breeze blow over his black and white argyle sweater, that he threw on with a tan jacket over.

He couldn't let her see him in his smelly, and alcohol stained uniform. She'd get suspicious.

As he paced around in the elevator running his hands through his brown hair he heard the ting of the elevator and stepped out.

Blair was waiting by the vase and looked over at him smiling widely.

"Hi Chuck. I need your help."

--

He felt breathless. She looked absolutely stunning as always, and his childhood stories didn't do her any justice.

As usual her brown perfect curls were pulled back in a plaid Burberry headband, and she had on a white blouse that was unbuttoned neatly, with a black pencil skirt and black shiny pumps.

She looked at the clock which read, 6:45.

"Blair it's a school night, what might I possibly be able to assist you with? Besides…" He winked suggestively which received a slap to his shoulder.

"Ew, Chuck. No. I called you over because I need your advice…" She said leading him to the couch.

He watched her gaze turn from playful to hopeless in a matter of seconds. "Yes? And what kind of advice would I be able to provide you with?"

"I think I might take a break from Nate." She breathed out looking at the tv again.

"_Oh_."

* * *

**_Ohhh la laaa! So did you like this chapter? I'll update as soon as possibleeee, if I get some nice reviews ;] jk jk! When I get the time I'll deff update! I hope you liked this chapter, I guess this would be my filler chapter. So...who thinks Blair and Chuck are going to share some stories? What about Serena and Nate? ...You'll just have to wait and see. Muahaha! R&R loveliess!_**


	8. Time Out Blair & Chuck time

_**Oh God...can you say MAJOR writer's block? Since the last chapter update I've been struggling to write a new chapter...nothing came out right. And watching that last Gossip Girl completely ruined my happy train of thought with Chuck and Blair. I hate the way their relationship is going...and I'm not even too sure I like this chapter ! But enjoy and hopefully Stephanie Savage and Dan Schneider make their relationship work out. Chair forever! Enjoy =)**_

* * *

--

He could not believe she was saying this. Out of _all_ the timing in the world…she had to say it the day he finally came to the conclusion that he never stopped loving Blair since day one.

As if things weren't bad already, they turned horrific by the "Oh" He just replied with…what kind of pathetic use of a response is that?

He cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence and dusted off his pants. "And…what exactly brought you upon **this** decision Waldorf?"

She smirked a little and shook her head at the ground. "Well finally you say something, besides that little 'Oh'. What are you _honestly_ going to tell me you're surprised?"

He was beginning to get lost by the way she was looking at him.

Her eyes were sparkling, and for some reason it looked like she was completely indifferent about breaking things off with her boyfriend since birth practically.

She even seemed to glow a little. Everything about her seemed lighter. Her seductive tone of voice, her laughter and the way it carried around the room, her smirk, her body language…everything.

And he started to get dizzy, but snapping back to reality realizing he was Chuck Bass he composed himself and grinned.

The same grin that ended up making Georgina go completely psychotic, the same grin that's lured every girl to him, but somehow Blair seemed unaffected by it.

"No, not exactly. It was destroyed because of your best friend and his not so little tryst."

--

She sighed and sat down on the couch watching him as he paced around the room nervously.

"What's wrong Chuck…disagreeing with my decision? Troubled of what Nate will think?" She joked with a tone of sarcasm.

That's another thing he was in love with.

Her crude and sarcastic humor that practically fit hand in hand with his own bitter and cynical humor.

"No. I just wonder what Nathaniel will do without his future wife. You guys were planning your wedding since you were only two years old."

He sat down next to her waiting for her reply before she scrunched up her face. "Um…no I'm pretty sure it was when we were four."

And then a light bulb hit him. He could get her to tell her own childhood stories…and maybe it could help him see if loving her was really pointless.

Even though he knew it was. He didn't know what was giving him hope. Was it Eric and his teary eyed look throughout all of Chuck's drunken stories?

Or was it the fact that not once did Serena tell him one to give up on Blair?

"Blair I have a very good memory, and I'm almost inclined to believe your questioning it." Blair giggled a little and shook her head.

"I remember all of our childhood as a matter of fact. And I know it was in Kindergarten when Nate and I exchanged our vows."

--

"Whatever you say Waldorf. Do you happen to have any scotch?"

After Blair had brought him a glass scotch, and the bottle, she sat down on the couch opposite from him.

"_So_ **Chuck**. What do you even remember from our past?" She raised an eyebrow urging him on.

She really wanted to see his take on everything would he turn things into sex stories left and right?

Or would he actually tell her accurate memories?

He looked at her while gulping down the scotch and placed it back on the table. "I'm not drunk enough or high enough to tell you those." He stated raising an eyebrow to match her own raised eyebrow.

She shook her head and laughed. "Fine."

They glared at each other for a bit before smirking at each other a little. He cleared his throat and stood up anxiously. "Excuse me Blair, I'll be right back to attend to your needs…"

He winked and grinned that famous grin of his and she shook her head with a look of mock disgust spread across her face.

"I think Nathaniel's calling me." He left the room with his vibrating phone in his hand. She smiled and shook her head.

She knew if Eleanor or Dorota saw him he'd notice in a split second they were questioning why he was there, and he'd begun to question it himself.

Dorota walked out cautiously shuffling her feet and sniffed a little. "Blair, why Mister Chuck here? What happen to Nate?"

--

Blair shrugged and rolled her eyes. "_Oh…Dorota_. You have **so** much to learn. I'm taking a break from him…why? Is there something wrong with Chuck?"

"Oh no…he _true_ gentleman. But you date Mister Nate. Chuck is…player as you say?"

Blair giggled at Dorota's thick polish accent and shook her head. "Yes I suppose…it's quite alright considering the fact Chuck and I are just friends…

Dorota nodded and crossed her arms. "You need knight in armor to save you!"

Blair laughed and sat back into the couch huffing impatiently. "I don't think I'll ever find one…"

--

_**Blair's inward thoughts…**_

_She remembered a time when Eleanor and Harold would read her bed time stories about famous Disney Princesses._

_Sure she practically worshipped Audrey Hepburn, and occasionally Marilyn Monroe…but a Disney Princess always seemed to spark a little interest in her._

_She remembered when her, Serena, and all the other girls in class were telling each other which Disney Princess they would want to be._

_Georgina said Blair would be Snow White to embarrass her by saying she'd never be a bad girl, she'd always be pathetic prude._

_Serena said Blair would be every princess because she was always dressed pretty, and acted like basically every princess created._

_Penelope and Hazel agreed with Georgina but not for the same reason. They chose Snow White because she was innocent and liked to eat apples every day for lunch…_

_At the end of all the stories she'd listen to she'd always imagine her knight in shining armor…or Armani. _

_Nate Archibald. The boy she had been set up with since day one of her birth…but for some reason she knew…she wanted to be the one saving someone._

_That's why she couldn't put herself in a damsel in distress situation. That was too pathetic and demeaning to her independent nature._

_--_

_She knew between all the boys in her grade that weird loner kid Dan would be a jester. Nate would be a prince, and half of the boys would be knights for her minions._

_She'd be a queen as always, and Serena would be her handmaiden…just because._

_And Chuck? Well he'd be the king…wait but that would make them married…and together…_

_--_

She snapped out of her thoughts and sighed shaking her head at the ground.

"Oh Dorota? Make me some ice tea and I'll make sure Chuck is gone by 12."

Dorota nodded and scurried away to the kitchen again, as the elevator doors opened. She heard the clicking of his expensive shoes and the cologne drifted all the way to where she was standing.

"_Well hello Chuck."_ He snorted at her obvious impatient tone. "Hello Blair. Nate said he'd be here in a few minutes."

She stood up suddenly and her doe like eyes widened even more. "What? Are you completely insane? Or are you just the biggest sadist alive?"

He shrugged and picked up the empty scotch glass shaking the little drops inside around clearly amused.

"Both? He wants to see **you** Blair. It's not as if I invited him. And in case you need to continue to lie to him make sure you don't mention the fact that you told me about your plan of breaking up with him. He'll assume I purposely hid it from him…and most likely jump to conclusions."

She snorted and crossed her arms strutting over to him. "I'll make sure to leave **that** out. It's not like he'd assume anything anyway Chuck. _Nothing_ could **ever** happen between us. But I guess that is your job to have the dirtiest thoughts twenty four seven-"

She was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Chuck's lips against her own.

His hands were clutching her hips bringing her closer to him and she closed her eyes letting her heart pound against her chest.

Before she could fully process what was going, or respond to the kiss, he pulled away and smirked looking at her.

He appreciated the fact that she still had her eyes closed so he could get the time to recover from the heart attack he was about to have any second.

Remembering the taste and feel of her lips he shook his head and she opened her eyes staring at him surprised.

"W-What was that Chuck?" She said struggling the loss of feeling in her legs.

She felt as if her heart would explode into a million glittery pieces. And she didn't understand why.

She should be repulsed by the fact Chuck freaking Bass just kissed her.

But she felt as if her childhood feelings never went away and resurfaced just from that one kiss. The feelings she hid away for so long all catching up to her.

He tried to remain calm and shrugged before smirking down at the ground. "Just letting you know something **could** happen between us."

Before she could respond with a witty reply he turned on his heel and strode over to the elevator calmly before getting in the elevator and leaning against the wall.

He waited for the doors to close and sighed as he watched the numbers light up as they went down.

This was going to be a long night.

--

She watched the lights go down and debated on chasing after him. What could she possibly say if she did catch up to him?

Oh yes Chuck Bass I love you, and we should be together…how about no?

She certainly didn't feel that way for him…right?

Before she could fully process the fluttering in her stomach and pounding in her chest she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with Dorota.

Dorota smirked knowingly and watched as Blair put on a fake scowl.

"You see Miss Blair?"

Blair shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "See what Dorota? You didn't _see_ anything."

Dorota chuckled and nodded her head slowly. "Mister Chuck _**is**_ Miss Blair knight in shining armor."

* * *

_**Ohh la laa! I hope you all liked this chapter...not too sure if I do. It's shorter than usual, but I promise you all two things...(if you review) just kidding ;)...I solemnly swear that I will update much quicker this time, and I also swear I will share more childhood stories! Review pleaseee ! & Suggestions are welcome too =)**_


End file.
